Beauty and the Fanalis
by BlueBird productions
Summary: it was a simple task for the Fanalis corp, catch a band of rouges and thieves. they weren't expecting an ambush by magic users aiding the band they were after. this caused Lo'lo to be flung into a river and blacked out. when Lo'lo woke up he was looking at a beautiful woman, a beautiful woman with a secret. [Lo'loXOc] [also featuring Aladdin] [T for teens]
1. Fanalis at the river

it was late in the evening when the famous Fanalis corps was patrolling by a river for some typical bandits that stole from the empire. one such Fanalis was ready for a fight. the others were all talking about how they'll beat the bandits, the captain, Muu Alexius heard hissing in the air. the man turned to his crew when a large flash happened. villages near the explosion, all turned to the source of the sound next came shouts and the calling of a name.

* * *

in the early morning in a settlement called the Vulka village, lived a girl named Dauwn; the fourth and youngest daughter of the lord of village. Dauwn woke up early that morning, getting dressed in her ranger gear and began to try to sneak out out of the house..  
"and just where are you going?" asked a familiar voice  
"Luria!" Dauwn spun around "heh heh heh, Hi, Good morning! how are you big sis~?" she chucked nervously  
"Good Morning Dauwn. now are you gonna answer the question?" Luria asked  
"oh... I'm just going out..to get some..." Dauwn looks around and spoke, "Pipirka?"  
Luria smiled with amusement "Alright. just remember to return when the sun is high."  
Dauwn happily nods turning around and running out. Luria knew it was no use telling her to stay in doors, her sister needed that freedom and was too use to it. In no time Dauwn burst out of the horse stable on her best friend Daylight. A painted white and brown horse. she was smaller and leaner then other horses but, man, can that horse run.  
Dauwn and Daylight ran through the forest, Dauwn made sure not to cross into the Knuna village territory. if she did the knuna people would know it and that would cause a big stir between the two villages. the rider and horse made their way up the hill to get to the river for Daylight's running break.

"your getting faster each time we run girl." Dauwn said to daylight. Daylight neighed in delight.  
once the river was in sight Dauwn got off her steed so she could drink and catch her breath. Dauwn went to a leafy bush and brought out a fishing lure that she had hidden away, With a plop Dauwn tossed the fishing lure in the water.  
Dauwn sighed as she sat down, thinking as she usually did, this time she thought of her father. how she and her dad went down to this very river and fish. Dauwn remembered her Father teaching her and her Brother Myugi how to use a lure and what to look for in fishing. in the middle of her thought she could feel a breeze on her forehead and snapped back to reality to see Daylight blowing a breath on her.  
Dauwn giggled as she brushed her forehead. "don't do that, girl." she lightly scolded. the women looked at the lure, it wasn't moving just sitting there in the water. As she stared at the water something caught her eye. a bit of blue cloth that was caught between the rocks.  
"what's that?" she asked Daylight. even though she knew Daytime couldn't answer her. she took the cloth out of the rock and examined it. it was rather silky and soft.

"where did this come from?" Dauwn thought, looking around when Daytime gave an alert neigh. Dauwn looked at what her horse was referring to. Just a ways down from where she was, laid a bulking man. Dauwn gasped loudly, running over to the passed out man.  
Dauwn tried shaking him awake. "excuse me! hey! are you alright!?"

The man didn't respond. Dauwn turned him over to get a good look at him facially. A jolt of fright swam up her spine when she got a good look at him. Dauwn saw people like this once, red hair, tanned skin, silver piercing on his lower lip. the man was an Fanalis but that isn't what scared her. This man's face had a scar like gash which showed the side of his teeth permanently. the scar on his mouth made it seem like he was smiling wildly. the man had shaggy hair and a rather scruffy beard. he looked like a savage to her.  
Dauwn lowered down to him, trying to feel a pulse. she couldn't feel anything "uh oh". Dauwn lightly slaps his face to get a response. the man didn't stir, her face scuffled a bit, Dauwn knew what she had to do but the man's lips weren't exactly prince charming's lips. Dauwn inhaled and with a swift motion she put her lips on his lips, blowing air into his lungs. Dauwn started to give the Fanalis CPR. after three breaths and pushing on his chest,  
As she pressed on his chest she muttered "ugh,my first kiss..taken by a ,maybe, dead guy.." soon as she said that water immediately regurgitated from his lungs, the Fanalis began to cough more water then laid back still.  
Dauwn listened to his chest. she could hear a quiet heartbeat, he was still alive; thank goodness. Dauwn turned to her horse daylight.  
"Daylight, I'm taking him home with me." she stated. hauling him over her back, which was easier said then done.  
Daylight snorted and walked over. finally she lifted the huge guy up and over her back but ,holy magi, was he heavy! thanks to Daylight biting his sash to lift him up a bit, the two manage to get the man back to Dauwn's house.

* * *

"Look out!" cried Muu "magic land mines!"

it was too late as explosions of smoke shot upwards. "this is what they stole!" one fanalis cried out. Lo'lo's sense fooled with smoke and the blinding light stung his eyes. He could hear shouts from the bandits coming closer. despite hearing them, he couldn't see or smell them. backing up his foot landed on a mine spot. all he felt was pain as he shot in the air, he flew back in the water. Lo'lo tried to fix himself to swim out but his head smacked into a rock, that's when he blacked out.

* * *

Lo'lo stirred, opening his eyes, his vision was blurry but it quickly came into focus. Lo'lo shot up looking around at his surroundings. it looked like a log cabin, but it was very luxurious even his bed was very comfy and luxurious feeling. hearing the door opened he looked over, three figures came in. All blonde, two females and one male. the tallest one had her hair tied up in a braid bun, she wore a blue dress. the boy also wore blue but his outfit looked more archer. the last one, which was in his opinion, was WAY more beautiful then the one in blue one. she had a flame red dress, brown buckle with grey spheres around the belt, and fur around the neck piece with a heart charm being use as a tie, lastly she had three golden neck rings. curious thing about her was that she seemed to have a red heart shape on her forehead.

The red girl was the one who talked first. "Hey, Hey. your finally awake. it's nice to see your still alive. I found you passed out by the river and brought you here to have your wounds healed."  
the girl began but Lo'lo was in no mood for small talk, even if he was thankful for this girl who claimed to have pulled him from a watery grave.  
"Where am I and how far is this place from Reim?" Lo'lo asked quickly and rather rudely

the three looked at each other and made a little circle amongst themselves to process his question, they consorting on the information before the red girl responded  
"my brother says Reim is north of here. it'll take 3 or 5 weeks to get there by foot." the red girl explained  
"Nah, damn! that blasted river really carried me that far.." Lo'lo mummered as he tried to get up but a sharp pain kept him from standing.  
"please don't move, sir! that wound is very fragile" the older blue one said  
"I had worst, besides I have places to be." Lo'lo retorted, he tried one more time to get up but was pushed back down but it was by the red girl this time.

"oh come on ugly Dude, at least rest until you get up again." the red girl said as she contuined. "besides I wanna know, what's your name?"  
Lo'lo crossed his arms and his rage built up but it quickly died as it sent pain all over his body. he didn't appreciate the girl pushing him back down so easily AND calling him ugly. " tell me yours first, Blonde. and maybe I'll tell you mine" Lo'lo told her. he had a slight distrust for them, he couldn't be too careful  
"OK, well that's my older siblings, Myugi, and Luria. as for me, my name's Dauwn." Duawn smiled happily, "and you are in the Valka village, now will you tell me your name?"  
Lo'lo didn't really ask for her siblings names but whatever. "fine, then.."

"my name is Lo'lo, Member of the Reim's Fanalis corps."


	2. first impression

In the next 4 hours Dauwn kept close to Lo'lo's bedroom when Luria asked why, Dauwn replied "Duh, He's the first Fanalis I have ever met in person. there's so many questions I wanna ask the man."  
While Lo'lo on the other hand had many mixed feelings; On one hand he was extremely frustrated that he's bed ridden and on the other hand he found it annoying that this Dauwn girl kept coming in and out of his room, poking him with questions, it left him in a rotten mood.  
In fact the nurse that was in charge of him got a fright when she tightened his bandages

"OW! SCREW OFF, YOU FRAGILE HUMAN!" Lo'lo roared at the poor girl causing her to rush out in fear.  
Dauwn walked in as the lady left in hurry,  
"You again? What do you want now!?" Lo'lo sneered at Dauwn  
"Well that scream didn't sound good." Dauwn shrugged, "You didn't have to roar at her face. The nurse was only doing her job."  
"That nurse has been tightening and loosening these damn bandages to much! it got irritating.." He argued  
"Really? I don't think that's too irritating, come on, what's the real reason for being pissy?" Dauwn shifted in her spot

Lo'lo narrowed his eyes at her "You." he points at her."you are a pain in the neck!"  
Dauwn just rolled her eyes. "oh please, I'm an exception. now I guess I have to finish your wrapping so if you stay still It'll be done faster." Dauwn explained to Lo'lo. Lo'lo huffed looking out the window as his mind wandering when Dauwn took a hold of his bandages, He was hoping the others were alright. That thought quickly left when a sharp pain hit him.  
"OW!" Lo'lo looked at Dauwn to see, the girl had his bandages all tied up.  
"Don't worry, I can fix this!" Dauwn replied trying to fix his bandages.  
"Hey your doing it wrong!" Lo'lo spat  
"From your view it looks that way!" She retorted  
Lo'lo just growled in frustration as a "OW!" escaped him again, Dauwn was pulling to twisting the wrap in all directions that when she gave a tight tug the wrapping all ripped off of Lo'lo's body.  
Lo'lo became dumbfounded. "how did you manage that.." Lo'lo blinked at the girl who was holding the wrap she was trying to fix.  
"Uh...your body is to large maybe.." Dauwn suggested with Lo'lo face planting, man this girl was dumb..  
"Can we get a better nurse here!?" Lo'lo called out  
"Hey!"

It took all evening but finally Dauwn managed to get the wrapping done, Much to Lo'lo's relief, Now he can finally have some damn peace and quiet.  
Dauwn heaved a light sighed when she left the room and went to her families dining room, She sat down in her usual seat. "So how was our guest." Luria asked while looking in a book like she normally does.  
"Really, really prissy." Dauwn shifted her eyes away.  
"...You weren't flirting with him were you?" Myugi asked in a interrogating tone.

"Excuse me?" Dauwn looked at her brother "Why would I flirt with that guy? He's just a brute, ...with an ugly mug to boot, I mean have you seen his face? The only thing entertaining about him is that he's fun to annoy."  
her siblings gave out a chuckle as Dauwn looked around "So where's our older brother?"  
"He said he had work to finish, saying we should have lunch without him." Luria explained in a disappointed tone  
"Man, do you know why he's distant now?..I mean he's been moody ever since he had that meeting with wise man, Yuka" Dauwn said sadly as she picks at her food. She didn't see her siblings glance at each other.  
"Well as head of the village he has a lot of duties to attend to." Luria said to her saddened sister  
"I guess so" Dauwn still looking down at her plate

Dauwn and her siblings spent that night chatting a more lively tone. During their dinner while Lo'lo had other plans. he laid in his temporary bed extremely restless, Like he wanted to stay here when he was needed back Reim and by dijins almighty; He was going back! Despite of his sore spots.  
however since these 'caretakers' insisted he stay and heal, He had to wait till everyone was asleep. So Lo'lo waited...and waited..and waited until he couldn't take it any longer.  
"ugh! Forget waiting, I'm getting out of here." he said to himself. Lo'lo got himself up and slowly made his way to the door, It sounded like everyone was in their rooms for the night. The perfect time to make an exit.  
Lo'lo quickly made his way down the hall, He had to admit the log structure was real nice to look at.

As Lo'lo made his way down the hall it got darker and darker the more he walked along the halls. He couldn't see what was ahead of him. "Damn it, I can see Shit!" he cursed to himself,"...I probably should have brought a light-" He felt a sharp pain on his foot. "OW, MOTHER-!" He quickly covered his mouth  
Lo'lo looked around to see if anyone heard that. Looks like no one did. With that out of the way he grabbed his foot and nursed it  
"what the heck was that?" Lo'lo looked at the object his foot hit, it looked like..a small statue of someone. Who ever the statue was, Lo'lo kicked off the head when he crashed into it.  
"ooh! they can always fix the thing later" Lo'lo mumbled to himself and moved on

He was lucky that noise didn't wake people up, alerting them to his presence.  
Lo'lo saw the exit door up ahead "there's the exist." He said excitedly but before he could reach the door he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey big boy, where you off too?" chimed Dauwn behind Lo'lo, Almost giving him a heart attack.  
Lo'lo spun around quickly to face her. "You again? What are doing here..I thought you'd be sleeping." Lo'lo tried to ask and distract her from his plans.  
"Sometimes I can't sleep so I take midnight walks. Again, what are you doing...Lo'lo?" Dauwn asked again  
making a defeated annoyed sigh he responded, "I'm going home. it's a long ways away and I need to get started." Lo'lo told her  
"But your not-" Dauwn tried to say but Lo'lo cut her off  
"Don't underestimate the Fanalis tribe. the Fanalis can get through the toughest disasters nature can dish out." Lo'lo bragged.  
"Even...physical ones?" Dauwn asked with an amazed look..though more a pretend amazed look.  
Lo'lo nodded though, "especially physical ones."

Dauwn thought for a moment then spoke "Alright, but i'm coming with you."  
that caught Lo'lo off guard but shook his head. "Like hell your coming with me, I'm going by myself!" Lo'lo insisted  
"Oh I know your capable of taking care of yourself but I wanna watch that Fanalis strength up close, Plus i wanna sight see around the Reim empire." Dauwn persisted  
Lo'lo rolled his eyes "Fine, but if you don't wanna get hurt make sure you don't get in my bad side."  
Dauwn shook her head for an 'Ok' and a few moments the two were out the door. Dauwn didn't tell Lo'lo the true reason she was going with him was so she could bring him back to his temporary room. She knew Lo'lo was unfit to travel but couldn't drag such a big guy back by force so she'll let him tire himself out or pass out which ever came first. till then She'll follow Lo'lo as far as he can go.

As for Lo'lo, he honestly had no problem for someone coming with him who can at least guide him in the direction of home. Lo'lo just blamed his rotten luck that it was the most annoying girl in the family even though all he did when she was around was yell at her all through out her visits including his bandage treatment so they didn't have any type of conversation.  
snapping back to reality, "where is the direction of Reim?" Lo'lo asked realising he had no clue where to go.  
Dauwn was silent for a second before answering. "this way, " Dauwn took the lead and headed north east, in a slow manner.  
if Lo'lo didn't know any better Dauwn looked nervous of heading that way...oh well, whatever it was he can handle it.

the two set off on the way back to Reim ...or so Lo'lo thought.


	3. enter Garth

Dauwn bounded through the woods looking around with Lo'lo not far behind her, He was struggling to keep up with the quick paced girl. If he were in peek fitting condition he'd have no problem keeping up with the Dauwn.  
When Lo'lo looked at his companion he could see she seemed nervous to be around the area, For a moment he wondered what she had to be nervous about? since Dauwn was with an a Fanalis only a fool would attack them without knowing what he was.

"Hey Dauwn." he called, Remembering her name, "You seem tense, any reason why?"  
Dauwn signed, "We're close to the Knuna village territory."  
"The Knuna village, " Lo'lo thought to himself, "Ah yea. the village that sells the Reim empire those spicy peppers, right? That's good stuff." he liked his lips, thinking about the taste of a spicy meal he once ate.  
"Oh yes, It must taste great having peppers by thieves.." Dauwn rolled her eyes, This caused Lo'lo to glance at Dauwn, the sound of her voice was pretty spiteful.  
"Thieves? What do you mean? We would have had complaints about the markets being cheated-" He asked with curious thoughts in his mind  
but Dauwn answered him before he could finish, "my oldest brother told me it was my parents who discovered the pepper fields first but when the knuna people settled here as a part of the Reim empire expanding it's land, One guy had the guts to take a couple of our peppers and sell the taken peppers as their own."

Lo'lo blinked, "Really? If that was true how come your parents didn't say something to the Reim empire?"  
"They did, but since the knuna village was settled by Reim citizens, The empire took Knuna's side.." Dauwn told him  
Lo'lo scratches the back of his head, he thought of how this was an unfair situation..but heck, the business of Reim wasn't his job. His only Job was too punch faces in FOR the Reim empire. However just because he fights with Muu and the Fanalis corps doesn't mean he agrees with everything the empire does.  
Dauwn sighed, "Enough talk about disputes, let's change the subject."  
"Eh, OK."

"I gotta ask Lo'lo" Dauwn paused and stopped, Lo'lo also stopped next to her, "Why are you wearing a skirt?" she pointed at his metal plates around his waist. The Question made Lo'lo's face go red with embarrassment and major anger.  
"It's not a skirt! The fabric is apart of my tunic and the metal plates around it protects 'me'!" He said nearly jumbling his words  
"Then why don't you wear metal chain mail instead?" She asked only for Lo'lo to dart his eyes away then focus back at her  
"It's how every solider in Reim is dressed! It's just the culture of Reim." he answered "Speaking of which you should think before you say or ask something because what you say, you could EASILY offend people." Lo'lo warned, Dauwn looked apologetic as Lo'lo continued, "If you are gonna ask a question about someone, ask a question with tact like "Is that heart a tattoo?" Lo'lo finished  
Dauwn muttered an "oh" and there was a minute of silence before Lo'lo opened his mouth again "That was an actual question, Is that heart on your forehead a tattoo?" he asked  
"Oh! uh, no. It's not a tattoo, We don't know what it is. My parents told me I had it on my forehead since I was a baby. It's odd since it seemed to be apart of my skin though." Dauwn explained, " feel it." she instructed

Lo'lo didn't hesitant pressing his finger on her heart and he gently stroke it. The heart felt like a flower petal, a petal that was stuck in her skin. The heart was infused with her skin and not glued on in anyway. Lo'lo took his finger way.  
"That's weird," Lo'lo rubbed his finger on his clothes trying to get rid of the feeling he just experienced. Lo'lo wanted to ask her more about her heart, like "How is it that your the only one of your village that has a heart of their forehead? did your parents have a heart of their foreheads?" his mind asked many question while Dauwn was busy trying to follow the questions and answer them but though some were easily she couldn't find a way to answer some of the questions. "um I don't know and my parents didn't have hearts on their forehead."

The two were so busy playing 20 questions they didn't noticed the presence of someone watching them. When Lo'lo heard a deep rumble he looked over to see a figure and an animal. "uhh" He pointed at the figure as Dauwn looked to where was pointing at, "Oh no.." Dauwn grumbled annoyed and angry.  
The two were staring at a rather handsome guy, His hair was silver in colour, his eyes were blue, and he had a nice fabric-leather coat, on his belt was a sword from what Lo'lo could tell. but what Lo'lo couldn't wrap his head around was that the guy had a full grown Lion beside him.

"Hello, Garth." Dauwn said in an annoyed  
"Hello Dauwn, we talked about this. You can't wonder into our village boundary." Garth replied in the same manner.

"Don't worry, Garth. this time I'm passing through with this guy." she lightly points at Lo'lo. "Lo'lo needs to head to Reim and I'm going with him. so no worries, I'm not going to spill honey and feathers on you to turn you into a human chicken" She explains smiling, that last bit actual made Lo'lo almost burst out laughing if he hadn't caught himself in time he would have snorted.  
Garth groaned. "No, that's not what I- wait-going with him?" Garth looked to Lo'lo examining him. Lo'lo watched his behaviour change in a way he didn't know how to explain.

Whatever it was Lo'lo didn't like the look Garth was giving him, "Yea, she's tagging along. What's it to you, Chicken boy?" Lo'lo said with a snarky tone.  
now it was Garth's turn to throw an insult, "It's Garth and if your going to Reim. I'd say keep padding it, Lulu."  
Lo'lo's eyes shot open with fury, "THAT'S A GIRL'S NAME!" he looked like he was going to charge Garth.  
"OK, OK let's calm down here. " Dauwn said nervously trying to stop the two from growling but to no avail as Lo'lo shoved her to the side.  
"I'm gonna kick your little ass!" Lo'lo declared with the eyes of predator

This really scared Garth, so he let his lion's leash go. a lion that Lo'lo forgot was there.  
Normally Fanalis just have to punch a lion or tiger with one hit to kill it, so Lo'lo reared his fist going to do the normal punch however a sharp pain at his side stung him deeply. the sting made his movement jam up. this caused a window open for the lion, in a second Naru pounced on Lo'lo. Dauwn watched horror as Lo'lo struggled with the feline, he had his hands keeping the lions jaws away. It was easy to keep the teeth at bay away but the scratches the lion was giving him was not. Lo'lo felt a tear rip some of his bandages, fabric and his sore spots.

"AH! this stinks! I might be the only Fanalis to be mauled to death by an animal!" Lo'lo thought to himself but to his surprise a bamboo stick hit the lions temple hard, the lion staggered. It was Dauwn! she was wielding a bamboo staff  
"seriously?! that's your weapon!? a stick!?" Lo'lo asked annoyed and in disbelief.  
"shut it! and just sit tight!" Dauwn swung the stick with lighting speed, hitting places on the lion's face, which was painful for it. soon it was forced to stop attacking Lo'lo and focused on Dauwn but before it could attack Garth called out to it  
"Naru stop!" he ordered

when the lion scampered off to Garth, she was clear to ran over to Lo'lo, helping him up. she gave a hot glare at Garth. "Garth even for you that was uncalled for! your lion could have killed him with the injuries he has!" She yelled at Garth which made him flinch.  
Garth was silent for a second "I'm sorry, Naru just slipped out my hands, he's just protective of me." was his excuse. "Just get 'him" out of here." he said before slinking off into the direction of his village.

Lo'lo looked to Dauwn. even though he was mad at Garth and his dumb feline for nearly killing him Lo'lo was actually impressed with her, "I didn't know you had that in you." He said to her in a slow breath. Dauwn made a small goofy smile. "I can be tough when I want to be. come on, we gotta get you back."  
Dauwn was expecting Lo'lo to resist but to her surprise he nodded. "just get me to your village before I pass out from blood loss here in the rockies." He tried saying in a humorous manner before she helped him stand, using herself as his crutch.

Lo'lo and Dauwn turned around and made their short but slow trip back to her home. in a way, she was right. Lo'lo would be brought back to the village but not in the way she was expecting him too..


	4. start of a friendship

Luria was looking for Dauwn all morning when everyone woke up a few hours after Dauwn and Lo'lo departed it didn't take long for Dauwn's siblings to find out she wwas was gone. Just when they found Dauwn was gone Myuri got a reported to them that the Fanalis was gone, resulting in a big wide search.

"Any sign of her?" Myrui asked his sister, going to her with a worried look. Luria shook her head sadly. "No, what about the fanalis?"  
he shook his head to her question. "I swear if that Fanalis kidnapped her-!"  
"Myrui why would he kidnapped her?" Luria cut him off  
he looked at sister, "I wouldn't put it passed him. He certainly looked like the type of person. To add to that, that guy is from Reim empire and you know the empire allows slavery in the city."

Luria looked to her side. She didn't want to agree with her brother but that was true, slavery was allowed in the city And the fanalis could have taken Dauwn for that sinister reason. Luckily she didn't have to worry about that though as on Que a guard ran over.  
"My lord and lady, Dauwn has returned" he informed

Luria held her chest in relief. "Oh thank goodness."  
Myrui jumped from the stairs of the house hold, in a hurried fasion, without a second thought. Luria was right behind him. When the two saw Dauwn and Lo'lo they let out a gasp. Dauwn was doing her best bringing the fanalis back to safety. Lo'lo was in worst condition when he arrived and this time he was bleeding, which dripped down dawn's back.  
"Dauwn what the heck happened?!" Luria asked going to her to give her hand with Lo'lo.  
Dauwn explained " well Lo'lo here was trying to go back home.. and I was following him. So we were walking passed...,you know, knuna territory when Garth saw us and set his lion on Lo'lo."  
"Though he claimed it was an accident." Lo'lo chimed in  
"Yea, that, and after he left I dragged Lo'lo back here." Dauwn finished

"Seriously, that was a low blow even for him. Aside from that, how many times do we have to tell you stay away from the knuna's borders!" Myrui scolded.  
Lo'lo looked up at him, "Hey. Don't be hard on her. It's kinda my fault she got close to the border."

"Don't worry, I'm gonna include you in my blame Since Dauwn was following you!" Myrui told him  
"Guess the whole 'dont blame her,blame me' trick doesn't work here. Huh?" Lo'lo raised an eyebrow.  
"No it does not."  
Luria looked at her brother. "Enough, we gotta get him inside!"  
for an hour Lo'lo was being re-bandaged and looked at all over again, this time Lo'lo didn't struggle. he had completely relaxed allowing himself to be mended however he asked they didn't stitch him up when maids brought the needle and thread.  
"but sir, the wounds need stitches." the nurses argued

"Does the gash on my fave have stitches? I'll let the wounds become scars." Lo'lo replied. his scratches luckily weren't deep enough to hit organs or arteritis.  
the nurse saw no other argument to make with Lo'lo and decided to leave him be. after the nurses were done, Dauwn came in.  
"hey, Blondie." Lo'lo greeted, with more gentlness then the last few visits.

"Hi..uh, I just wanted to say. thank you." Dauwn said sheepishly  
"For what?" he looked at her with raised eyebrow  
"well you happened to push me out of the way just before that lion jumped even though it that wasn't your intention to save me directly." Dauwn explained  
huh, now that Lo'lo thought about it; he shoved Dauwn out of the way cause of his temper and he didn't know the feline was going to charge but If he hadn't shoved out of the way the lion may of jumped Dauwn instead of him, had the feline missed.  
"It seems your right about that so your welcome. also I want to thank you too, that darn cat seriously could have killed me if you weren't there." Lo'lo responded  
Dauwn blushes a little and nods while smiling, genuinely  
Lo'lo laid down, "now if you don't mind. I want to take nap, your nurse gave me..poppy milk?" Lo'lo hadn't heard of anything like Poppy milk

"oh yes, that stuff is a real big knock out." Dauwn explained, "I drink it for kicks sometimes." lo'lo looked at her with raised eyebrow  
"I'll leave you," Dauwn said backing up to the door. she suddenly whelped when she stumbled on a bucket of water and fell back on the door, Lo'lo looked up at the sound of Dauwn falling back. Dauwn got back up and chuckled nervously, heading out the door. Lo'lo just rolled his eyes, shaking his head and laid his head back down.

-

Lo'lo didn't know how many hours went by as he slept however it was the next day and once Lo'lo woke up he needed get up and explore. he always hated to stay still for so long. out of his need to go home Lo'lo was in a new place and since he was going to be staying here longer then expected he might as well check out the area to get familiar with it. First Lo'lo looked around the house hold itself, the halls looked very nice then it did in the night light. the wood was red brown, with the swirls of the bark can be seen it looked like a luxurious log cabin. Lo'lo was digging the layout, he felt groovy and peace in a house that seemed close to nature instead of stone walls. the decor was not bad ether wild animals that were fake, furniture was wood craved like the house itself. the floors were lined with red rugs, tourches lit the way down the halls. his tracks halted when he turned a familiar corner Lo'lo needed to quickly move to a different part of house when he noticed the workers examining the wooden statue he had kicked earlier when he was sneaking out. soon enough Lo'lo was taking peeks in rooms, first the kitchen which he grabbed some fruit to eat along the way, a living chambers filled with workers taking their breaks, and some bed rooms, he quickly found the siblings rooms one by one but he one room he couldn't open was the last one. it didn't bother him that he couldn't look inside so he moved on. as he walked out of the bedroom hallway Lo'lo then came upon a room that was open a crack and a light was illuminating the room. curiosity got the better of him as he looked in the crack.  
"huh?", he was looking at a man though this man's clothes were fancy. Was this Dauwn's father? Uncle? Maybe he should ask her. speaking of which where was she?  
Lo'lo began to look for Dauwn, not that her siblings were nice, but Dauwn was the only one he kinda knew. He didn't find her in the house hold so maybe she was outside.

So for the second time Lo'lo made his way out doors. noticing Luria just out the door, "excuse me." Lo'lo got her attention.  
Luria looked up at him "oh hello, what are you doing up. you should be resting?"  
Lo'lo just shrugged, "I wanted to look around the place. where's dauwn?" Lo'lo asked  
"she's in the stables, but-" before she could say anything Lo'lo just said thanks and walked off.  
sheesh, Luria thought, she wasn't going to argue with a fanalis. she'd leave that to her sister.

Dauwn was indeed at the stable, tending her beautiful horse. Lo'lo walked over. "hey Blondie, your not in that restricting dress." he noted at the outfit Dauwn was in, it was the same clothing she was in when she found Lo'lo at the river bend. not that he saw her in this nice leather clothing, he was passed out.  
"sometimes I like getting out of that dress, the fur itches sometimes." Dauwn said rubbing her neck  
"So this is the one who dragged me back when you brought home from the river?" Lo'lo goes in to pet Daylight but he quickly pulled away when Daylight almost bite his hand.  
"heh, if only it was that easy...Daylight did not help. she hates anyone else being on her back besides me." Dauwn smirked while poking her tongue out.  
Lo'lo looked at her, "wait what? so you carried me here by yourself?" a wink from Dauwn confirmed it. Lo'lo was amazed, He knew he wasn't light or average weight in fact he was down right heavy.

Dauwn changed the subject, "Anyways why are you here?"  
"I didn't want to spend my days here in that bedroom, after exploring your house I decided to hang out with you considering your my friend somewhat while I'm here." lo'lo explained  
Dauwn's eyes widened at his statement, in a blink she was almost in his face. "we're friends?! really?!" Dauwn smiled wildly  
Lo'lo stepped back from her, a little weirded out "uh sure. is that a good thing?"  
"well the thing is, I never had a friend before." Dauwn explained  
Lo'lo relaxed, "never?"

Dauwn shook her head no, Daylight stamped her hoof angrily, "Aside from Daylight, of course. I never had a two legged friend. when i was a child I had no other kids to play with. my siblings were much older and they were some were in their studies so it would only be sometimes they'd play with me. amazingly I was ,also, the only kid born around the time I was a baby. so I had no other kids to play with."  
Lo'lo thought for a moment. "Then I'm your very first friend?" Lo'lo asked Dauwn's only response was a head nod.  
Lo'lo smiled to himself, now he was on his high horse, "it's only natural your first ever friend is someone like me, only the best Fanalis for the most beautiful girl." He teased with pride raising his eyebrows up and down.  
Dauwn laughed a small pink tint came on her cheeks at his comment. "Don't flatter yourself, I think it's rotten luck." She retorted the teased, sticking her tongue out again  
"is that right? that's too bad cause your stuck now with 'this' rotten luck." He grind wildly  
Dauwn paused for a moment, "you win, I got no retort for that."  
"Ha, let that be a reminder. It's rare I lose teasing contests." Lo'lo laughed

Dauwn only pouted "I'll try someday to best you. but this is great! come on I'll show you around town!" Lo'lo opened his mouth but was quickly pulled before he can say anything. Daylight stayed in her pen to eat her hay.


	5. Bonding

Chapter 5 Bonding

* * *

Dauwn and Lo'lo walked along the little town walkways, Daylight following behind them. The town was like Dauwn's household, the houses were made out of mostly logs with some parts made from stone. some parts of the town had large brushes and trees sprouting in some parts of the area. it was soon Dauwn and lo'lo came to a stop.  
Lo'lo looked at what Dauwn was showing him. "and this is our shopping district." Dauwn said as she introduced him to the biggest area in town.

Lo'lo began looking at the trinkets. "I remember all these cravings in your house." Lo'lo said as he looked at the stalls slowly.  
"uh huh. it's great to be close to the open sea. merchants come in and go, you never know who's going to show up in the shopping with what goodies to sell." She explains. "Like this." Dauwn made her way to a stand and took a coat from the table. the coat had tuff of white fur around the collar and wrists. the coat was long down to the ankles, coloured red with black stripes. surprisingly it seemed to be Lo'lo's size.  
"try it on." Dauwn encouraged.  
Lo'lo shrugged to himself and slip the coat on. Lo'lo stepped in front of a reflector to act as a mirror and took a a good look at himself  
"I make this coat look good!" He praised himself.  
"yea, you look like a tiger." Dauwn commented.  
Lo'lo looked at Dauwn, "a tiger? hm, I kinda do gotta." as much as he enjoyed the coat he needed to put it back. he didn't have the money to get it unfortuntly.

The two made their way down the street on the way Lo'lo really wished he had his money pouch on him to buy some stuff. suddenly he stopped at a food cart which sold- "peppers. are these your peppers you told me about?"  
"uh huh. our selling of peppers is as follows: low, medium, hot,... and double hot."  
Looking at the barrels it seemed easy to tell which one but he didn't know if it was a good idea to test it.  
Dauwn smiled at the opportunity, "I dare you to try a hot pepper."  
Lo'lo looked at Dauwn. "a dare? uh i don't have money for.." before he can finish Dauwn just whipped a few coins out of her pocket.

"eh right..your family is rich." he thought for a moment. " Ok, your on!" Dauwn gave a coin to the man at the counter. "I'll take one." the seller nodded and gave Dauwn the pepper she bought. Lo'lo looked at the pepper for a moment and plopped it in his mouth, for a few moments of chewing he felt his mouth starting to burn up until he shouted. "OW, DAMN!" Lo'lo's tongue hung out as he was fanning his mouth to cool it. Dauwn was now laughing his misfortune even the blasted horse was laughing at him.

"oh think you two think that's funny,huh? OK" Lo'lo grabbed one pepper. "it's your turn. eat a pepper!" he demanded  
Dauwn looked at the pepper then glanced up at him."I would but I been eating spicy food my whole life i'm almost immune to most spicy peppers." Dauwn boasted to which Lo'lo dropped the hot pepper and grabbed a hand full of double hot peppers.  
"Alright then. eat all this," Lo'lo smiled wickedly, that made Dauwn look nervous. He saw that "let's make this a bet. if you can eat all this in one shot without wincing or complaining I'll give you a personal tour of the Empire of Reim when it's time for me to head back and if I win, you buy me that nice jacket we saw back there."  
Dauwn thought. and then nodded "ok, Deal."  
Daylight and the salesman exchanged looks of alarm then for a moment the Valka village's silence was interrupted by a scream of utter pain.

soon after Lo'lo was laughed so hard as he watch Dauwn drink as much water she could from the fountain, his laugh was interrupted when Daylight gave him a good nip. Dauwn looked up, mouth finally cooled. "Ok. you win the bet but you'll just have to wait on that coat. I don't have the right amount of funds on me right at the moment." she told him  
"no worries, I can wait. I ain't going anywhere for a while." Lo'lo told her "now we should probably get out of here before the guards tell your brother what I made you do."  
"definitely." with nod from Dauwn, she led him out of the town and down to the water.

* * *

The two walked along the beach as Lo'lo looked around the beach he noticed large towers along the beach lines.  
"what's up with towers?" Lo'lo looked to Dauwn  
"Their look out towers for ships." Dauwn explained  
"eh, OK but they look so..heavily armed even for look out towers." Lo'lo noted on the countless number of wood spikes along the towers and on top of the towers looked like canons and they were more guards here then in town.

Dauwn then sighed. "we have a pest problem...a viking problem." she confessed  
lo'lo stopped "I need to hear that again. you have a what problem?"  
"A viking problem." she repeated  
"vikings? I've never heard of a town having that problem till now." Lo'lo said. that was true, he only heard of vikings in stories and had never thought he'd meet an actual a town that gets raided by vikings around the shore lines near Reim.  
"uh huh. it's only sometimes they show up. when my parents were alive it was always a complete disaster. most people got killed, the ones who survived and decided to keep staying had to rebuild. when our stocks replenished and more people settled here the vikings struck again." Dauwn said softly

Lo'lo looked at the town, if the town was sacked twice there's no way it could look like how it does now. from what he heard a raid from vikings are fatal, and towns still standing are left to rot. hearing a town able to rebuild itself the first time is a rare case but Dauwn said her town was attacked twice.  
"valka village looks very well looked after and thriving. how could that happen if your town was attacked twice?" Lo'lo asked eyebrow raised.  
Dauwn began walking to the edge of the beach. "this way." she waved him over. Lo'lo followed her this time Daylight didn't follow them, She was staring out into the sea. something was coming and it smelled like danger.

Dauwn stopped a set of stairs, "Here we are, the town's success was the building on top of the mountain peek. following the second raid my parents died out of rage my brother Nano went up to the tower.."  
This sounded familiar- no- he KNEW what she was implying. "Dauwn is your brother...a dungeon capturer?"  
Dauwn's only answer was "what do you think?"  
"can this also be why the vikings came here in the first place? to capture the dungeon?" Lo'lo asked now that he thought about it  
Dauwn nodded, "Now the attacks ,now, are more revenge based."  
Lo'lo contuined to ask questions, he needed to tell Muu about this information when he got back seeing this was a new find. "What's the power your brother have?"  
Dauwn thought and carelessly spilled out the secrets "I think he has the power of snow."  
Lo'lo took that info in, He was lucky this girl so easy to get talking. "Who are his household vessels?" he continued to ask.  
"My siblings. Luria and Myuri."  
Lo'lo looked at her confused. "wait what about you?"  
Dauwn paused "uh, I'm not sure. it's a mystery." Dauwn chuckled nervously Lo'lo caught on to that nervous tone making Dauwn think fast soon getting an idea.

"Hey you wanna have some fun?" Dauwn asked  
Lo'lo grumbled. "You just don't wanna answer me."  
"No, really. I got a fun thing to try out." she reassured him  
Lo'lo rolled his eyes, "Alright. what do you have your mind, that's so fun?" Dauwn gave a wide smile which made Lo'lo immediately regret that question.  
A few moments later Daylight had come over to where Dauwn and Lo'lo were only to find them climbing up the stairs of where the dungeon was, there was no reason to climb anymore but that's what the two were doing and they were carrying what looked like..woks. oh no, the horse knew what Dauwn was gonna do.

* * *

"uh Dauwn. why are we climbing these stairs, and why are we carrying woks with us?" Lo'lo looked at her when they reached the top.  
"you'll see. Just do what I do." Dauwn instructed.  
Lo'lo watched Dauwn set the wok down on top of the edge of the first stair and she sat in it. Dauwn then gestured at him to do the same. "This was completely weird." he thought but copied her anyways. once the two were in their woks Lo'lo waited on what to do. until Dauwn said, "hold on tight!" Dauwn shoved him just enough to get him sliding down the stairs.

At first Lo'lo was yelling out at the sudden descend down the stairs on his wok but he quickly began to laugh at the thrill, Dauwn appearing next to him on her wok, laughing with him. Lo'lo really did have to hold tight as he went down the stairs were making the wok bounce a tad despite his weight. Lo'lo was slightly worried about slipping off the wok.

Daylight watched Dauwn and Lo'lo slide down from the stair way which had over 300 flights of stairs. The guards at the closest watch tower to the stair case also looked over at the sounds of the two laughing loudly, daylight had to get out of the way as the two flew passed her. Dauwn stopped herself easily but Lo'lo didn't know how to stop as he crashed into the sand.  
Dauwn gasped as she quickly got up to a ran over to him. "I'm sorry, I should have told you how to stop-" however a loud laugh from Lo'lo made her stop worrying, he sat up in the sand.  
"where'd you learn that?" He asked still in a little giggle high.  
"heh, my brother Nano." Dauwn replied

"you keep mentioning Nano but I haven't seen him aside from your brother and sister." Lo'lo scratched his head getting up and dusting himself off.  
"that's because Nano stays in his study room all the time. we haven't really talked or spend time together with nano as much as we use too. all I get out of him ,when I do see him, is a nod. he mostly talks with my older siblings however and doesn't hold conversations with me nor does he even eat at the table when as much. sometimes I think he's avoiding me.." Dauwn spilled out  
Lo'lo felt kinda bad for bringing nano up, seeing the saddened look on her face. "uh say what other things you do for fun?" Lo'lo asked he was hoping he could get Dauwn in a happy mood again.  
Dauwn looked up at him, thinking,she then smiled mischievously thinking of one activity to get a good laughter.

* * *

it was late in the day when Dauwn was finished getting the supplies together for what she had in mind. Dauwn and Lo'lo bounded their way up the pepper groove, carrying some light supplies. she looked to Lo'lo who was carrying some a box with a couple of sounds coming from the box.

"Dauwn I thought you said you weren't allowed to be near Knuna boundaries?" Lo'lo asked her  
"I know I'm not allowed but that's why your here for that reason." Dauwn said giggling with some smirking from Lo'lo.  
"I like your thinking." Lo'lo replied

Dauwn found a decent spot. "Ok, this is where we'll set it up get everything ready." Dauwn began setting up the trap for a certain someone, with Lo'lo assisting she know can pull this one idea off.

"alright so who's this trap for. if you can even call it that?" Lo'lo asked finally  
"I call it a prank." Dauwn said as she stood up to say the name of the target,"and this prank is for Garth."  
"Him?! " Lo'lo remembered the guy, he was the one who stopping the two from going any further. now that Lo'lo knew who the trap was for he was looking forward to seeing the end result a lot more. the more he thought about Garth he wondered why on earth did that Garth get so pissy anyways? Lo'lo thought about it, at first Garth seemed rather calm right up until he learn Lo'lo was going to Reim with Dauwn. wait, was Garth jealous? but then again, what does he know of Dauwn and Garth's relationship. he just wants to see the guy get what's coming to him.  
soon the trap is set, now all they need to do now is wait...and Lo'lo hates sitting still for this long! Lo'lo sat in the hiding spot Dauwn had picked out.  
"what are we doing hiding like this?can't we drag him out here or something?" Lo'lo looked to Dauwn, looking pretty impatient  
Dauwn shook her head, "No need he'll be here in a bit. he usually comes around at this time to 'guard the borders of Knuna village.'"

Lo'lo sighs "Alright then. by the way what's with you and Garth anyways. I know your villages hate the other but you two seem to know each other to an extent?"  
Dauwn sighed and explained "we did use play together on rare occasions but he became spoiled and starting believing he was superior to other people. he did ask me to in a relation with him when we were teenagers but I said no. that's the point when he got real cold towards me."  
Lo'lo rests his head in his hands "what a jerk, he ditches a long time friend just because you rejected him."  
"exactly so I get back at him through these jokes." Dauwn finished

Just as she predicted Garth did come around to where she and Lo'lo were. Garth was very mad at multiple things first is was that damn Fanalis slave, he had the nerve to insult him. secondly Dauwn was going with him..Travelling with him!  
"Can't believe Dauwn was going to Reim with that Slave from the Fanalis corps." He Grumbled. "Dauwn should know that she needs to hang around with people of her class." Garth said to himself. however he can't dwell at the now. he needed to focus, he just wanted to get this check up over with. Garth trailed along until he came upon a spot that was triggered before he can react a bucket flew at him spilling bird seeds on him. a lot of seeds were covered in honey in order to stick on Garth.  
"Ah what!" Garth looked at himself. he started to back up, scoffing,. "Nice try Dauwn, but your gonna have think better then this!" but he didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"Hey pretty boy over here!" shouted a familiar ruff voice  
Garth spun around to spot Lo'lo with a box...of woodpeckers! "Oh...sh-" Garth couldn't say another word before Lo'lo opened the latch and in one swoop the woodpeckers to fly at Garth spying the seeds that were stuck on him. Garth didn't wait for the birds to latch on him though He rocketed off with the birds towards knuna village with the birds right behind him, Garth Screamed at a very high pitch that resembled a little 7 year old girl.  
Lo'lo and Dauwn were both in loud laughter at sound of Garth's girly scream.

"Ok,now that was better then I expected." Lo'lo said laughing loudly

"that was the first I pulled the bird prank off." Dauwn told him,  
"that was my first prank ever." Lo'lo replied  
"you did well for your first prank. we should probably get out of here before Garth comes back even more mad." Dauwn laughed  
"let him try it, I can show him how to let things go." He lightly punches his fist in into his palm in a whacking gesture.

Dauwn looked at the now low sun. "As much as I would love to see that, we gotta get going. around this time I meet my family get together for dinner."

"if that's the case, let me escort you home again, m'lady Dauwn." He teased  
Dauwn laughed "now that's a charming thing to see from you. Only the maids and butlers call me my lady and I never offically Invited any my workers to dinner with my family, not that their nice company."  
"As the temporary unofficial representative of the Reim empire. I accept that invite to dinner." Lo'lo gave a pat on her back.

with that the two made their way back home, this was one of the fun days the two have ever had with a friend.


	6. awkward dinner

Chapter 6 Awkward Dinner

* * *

Luria and Myuri sat at the dinner table waiting for their younger sister. Luria was busy reading a a fairy tail book with a princess and a handsome prince while Myrui was eating an apple, he seemed bored as he sat there at the table. Myrui took the last bite of his apple before he looked up at Luria's book.  
"Again with the romance novels, sis? you know those love stories aren't real right and the romance is really weak in those novels?" he asked  
Luria looked up at him rather annoyed, "I know the flaws of romance novels but their still great books to read."  
"whatever you say, sis." Myuri looked at Dauwn's sit "say where's-"  
myuri was about to ask but the question was interrupted by the door burst opened and insane laughter.

Dauwn seemed to be telling Lo'lo a story. "And then he was stuck butt first from the barrel for at least three days!" Dauwn laughed with Lo'lo needing to hold his sides as he fell in an open chair at the table.

Myrui silently gasped in embarrassment, he knew the story Dauwn was telling Lo'lo. "Dauwn you didn't just tell him-"

"Sorry, bro. I told him the whole thing." Dauwn snickered.

Myrui groaned loudly then lights out a sigh. "where have you been anyways. Guards have been telling us you were causing some disturbances."

Dauwn stopped laughing so she could tell them,"We were all over town, we were in the shopping lane first; where I may have lost a bet."  
"Then Heart head decided to have some fun on the beach." Lo'lo added with some mischievousness to make Myrui cringe which worked a little.  
Myrui raised his eyebrows and scrunched his mouth at his statement but Luria spoke before Myrui could say anything about it.

"Who's heart head?" she asked in a confused tone of voice. Dauwn gave a quiet sigh slightly smiling. "Me. Lo'lo decided to give me that nickname as we came back home." Dauwn glanced at him

Lo'lo shrugged "you make it so easy to make have fun of you."  
Dauwn playfully gave him a shove as she sat next to him, giggling with some delight. The two continued to talk, mostly teasing the other and then to talking about the look on Garth's face along with other pranks Dauwn has pulled. Myuri and Luria looked at each other surprisingly Dauwn was being a chatty box with the Fanalis and not once did Dauwn ask about their brother Nano. The doors swung open for cooks to come out to bring food to the table place bowls in front of the siblings. Lo'lo wasn't expecting the cooks to include till maybe the next or so but as soon as the chief saw Lo'lo he whipped out a fourth bowl and placed it at Lo'lo spot, it was a nice gesture which he greatly appreciated it.

Lo'lo was starving at this point, considering he hadn't eating since he got to Vulka village. wasting no time he ate the soup once it was placed in front of him and finished before the others finished their bowls. Dauwn and her siblings stopped eating, they stared at him when he practically gobbled his next meal, which was chicken, with a baked potato.  
after he took his last bite and swallowed did he realised his table manners wasn't the greatest just now.  
" , about that." he apologised in a sheepishly . "I tend to forget myself when I'm hungry. it was delicious though."  
Dauwn smiled. "be careful you don't rip something in you, big guy." she joked.  
A couple of minutes went by, Dauwn had just finished now she had nothing to do but sit at the table it didn't take long before she became bored of sitting at the table so she looked to Lo'lo. "say, I never got to ask. what's it like in Reim?" she asked him

Lo'lo rubs his chin as he began to think of how to answer her question, it was easy but hard at the same time. "it's ...um.. very shiny... and there's a lot of gold on buildings." Lo'lo did his best to answer. "instead of asking me something I can't answer, you'll see it when we get to Reim."  
Myrui almost choked on his meal. "I'm sorry what?"  
Dauwn looked to her siblings, "oh, when Lo'lo goes back to Reim, I'm going with him. I did always wanted to see Reim." she explained  
"since when?" Myrui asked slightly annoyed  
"since a day ago." Dauwn answered with hands on her hips. Lo'lo felt his face strangely heat up a little since a day ago is when Dauwn saved him from the river.  
"Don't worry. when heart head takes me back home I'll send her back under safe conditions." Lo'lo said to put her siblings at ease.  
before more can be said on the matter the door swung open getting the attention of the table's occupants

"Nano?" Dauwn asked in surprise  
At the door was a pretty tall, muscular, and handsome man. he had long black hair unlike his sibling, his clothes was simple but still had those touches that made him look important.  
"seems I got my work in order so I got some time to have a peaceful meal at the table." Nano sat down at the big chair at the end of the table. that's when he spotted Lo'lo sitting just on his side. "who's this?" Nano looked Luria and Myrui

Lo'lo gave the friendlies smile he can muster for the lord of the house he was guessing. "sir, I'm Lo'lo. it's nice to meet the head of the house" he reached over to Nano to give him a firm handshake which Nano accepted. "Dauwn told about you. a lot." said Lo'lo  
"Dauwn?" Nano looked to Dauwn then to Lo'lo "how do you know each other?"  
how did they know each other? This caught Lo'lo's confusion, didn't they tell Nano about him when he got here? "Dauwn found me from on the river and brought me here. if it weren't for her I'd probably still be there dead." Lo'lo explained anyway

only then did he noticed Luria and Myrui with worried and nervous faces, 'Ok, this is getting ridiculously confusing' he thought.  
Nano also noticed the gazes. "I wasn't informed this information. probably for the better that Dauwn took you under her wing. I would have been to busy to attend our wounded guest." Nano said, giving Lo'lo a slightly smile.  
Lo'lo scratched the back his head."Agreed, she's been fun company."Lo'lo returned his smile  
"how did you get here? it's almost near impossible for an fanalis to wonder this part. " Nano poundered  
Lo'lo replied Grundy, "It's a long story, I was in a ambush when I was blasted into the river."  
"hm, your lucky. no one has ever survived an ambush from the Reim empire. that two faced city." Nano's words hit like fog of tension.  
Lo'lo blinked as Dauwn squinted her face in horror.  
"Excuse me?what do you mean 'Two faced'?" Lo'lo asked  
"need I explained, the empire brags of how great it's city is and how fair the empire is to it's people. in the meantime no one questions the obvious flaws of the empire thanks to Scherazade and her enforcer puppets." Dauwn sneered.

that got Lo'lo to nearly crack, his loyalty to Muu was his new core and did not stand anyone saying anything about his captain. even though Nano didn't say his name directly, it was still heavily applied.  
"Muu freed me, and I serve Reim with pride for your information!" Lo'lo nearly shouted.  
Dauwn could have died from a heart attack when Lo'lo said that, Luria and Myrui shared in her deep pit feeling, this is what the three siblings were afraid of happening.  
"wait, your from the Reim empire? Nano looked to Luria and Myrui "how on soloman's wisdom could you let him stay here?" Nano sneered at the two.  
Lo'lo growled, "now I understand why they wanted me to stay away from you. your a complete asshole!"  
Nano's eyes narrowed also, "I hope you get better soon I'd like for you to return home soon as possible." Nano said coldly, "This way I don't have to look at the ugly pig in front of me."

Lo'lo got up from his seat extremely fast, he wanted to go over and strangle him, Dauwn and her sibling got up to so they could stop Lo'lo from doing just that. "smug snots like you piss me off!" Lo'lo snarled like a bull dog.  
"'A smug snot'? you talk like a giant child." Nano replied he was a bit calmer then Lo'lo but he was still rather angry.  
"oh yea? your about to be pummelled by a giant child!" Lo'lo yelled as he raised his arm to hit him.  
Luria gasped out "Lo'lo, wait!"  
Myrui yelled out next "Wait, Don't swing your arm!"  
Lo'lo manged to look at his arm despite his rage and saw Dauwn hugging onto his arm, trying hard to stop him from making the situation worse. Lo'lo was ten times stronger then Dauwn so she was merely dangling in midair as she held on to his arm. Lo'lo remember the times when this would happen to Muu and he'd be thrown aside like a rag doll but Muu was part Fanalis and he can shake off blows easily however Dauwn wasn't tough hided like Muu. knowing this Lo'lo managed to lower his arm. once Dauwn was safely on the ground Lo'lo surprisingly, stomped off out the door.  
Nano turned his attention to his littlest sister, "Dauwn-" he was about to say something to her but Dauwn cut him off quickly.  
"Why did you do that?" Dauwn looked at her brother coldly. "why couldn't you just stay in your room like you always do?" Dauwn walked out of the dining hall after Lo'lo leaving Nano stunned, Luria was sure to give Nano a good talking to.

* * *

Dauwn checked everywhere in the house for Lo'lo starting with his room but he wasn't there or anyway else for that matter. A feeling of dread came over here, what if he did leave? Dauwn ran for the exit and burst through the door. to her relief Lo'lo was still here, he sat on the stairs cooling down.

Dauwn sat down beside him quietly. clearly Dauwn can see Lo'lo was still pretty mad, gritting his teeth. Dauwn sighed "guess you learned the hard way of why we wanted you to stay away from Nano while you were here."  
Lo'lo slowly looked at her, "I know Reim isn't everyone's favourite but I can tell by his tone he was really disgusted with where I was living"

"you can thank our situation with knuna for that and my parents for that matter. The whole spice shipping war with knuna left a bad taste with Nano and all my parents did was rub salt into his disgust." Dauwn explained.

"..I'm not even from Reim though! I'm from a small village before-." Lo'lo began ranting but stopped his sentence

"Before...what?" Dauwn looked at him slowly, Lo'lo looked at her too. He can see Dauwn's eyes sparkle with excitement for the answer though she wouldn't like it.  
Lo'lo sighed, "Before me and my parents were enslaved.."  
Dauwn's expression turned from curious to surprise and shock. "you were a slave?"  
Lo'lo nodded and contuined. "I don't like talking about it. however Muu was the one who freed me, if it weren't for him I'd still be toiling away as a slave. so at the end of the day I only swore loyalty to Muu, not to the empire or the current magi."  
Dauwn took a long pause to process it. "I'm very sorry that Nano insulted everything about you. you don't have to leave as Nano said."  
Lo'lo gave a snark huff. "how can I stay when your brother made it clear he doesn't want me here." he pointed out  
"luckily Nano is going on a business trip tomorrow and he'll be gone for a couple of weeks. you can stay during that time, your injuries should be fully healed by the time he comes back." Dauwn replied

Lo'lo thought about it, he disparate wanted to return to Reim empire and reunite with only family and the corps but Dauwn sounded like she wanted him to stay awhile longer then again why should he stay just because she wanted him to, sure they were friends and he was injured. expect they only knew each other for two days and he didn't need just for her. Lo'lo looked at Dauwn to say his answer instead he caught her pretty indigo eyes, they had a pleading look to them. suddenly everything he had just thought melted away at her pleading look. Lo'lo sighed as he opened his mouth, "I guess I can stay before your brother returns. I can't go back to Reim during the night anywho."  
Dauwn's face brightened a lot at his answer.

Dauwn returned to normal brightness as she brushed her hair to side,"I have to apologise too."  
"For what?" Lo'lo looked to her.  
Dauwn smiled sheepishly "I thought you were just an ugly brute.."  
Lo'lo raised an eye brow, smiled, then replied,"I thought you were just a dumb blond."  
Dauwn whipped her head at Lo'lo while he smirked down at her then a second later the two friends starting to let out a laugh.

The two laughing friends were so busy talking they didn't notice the two pair of eyes watching them. Luria and Myrui had spied on them through the crack of the door, then closes the door quietly.  
"Those two are so having a moment.." Myrui grumbled quietly  
"and? I think it's rather cute." Luria whispered back  
Myrui hmphed "it's just something tells me he's gonna hurt her.." Luria got silent for a second  
"or the other way around..you know she's keeping 'it' a secret from him." Luria said quietly.  
Myrui sighed and replied "I don't know why she's keeping it secret to begin with."

Luria and Myrui then heard some steps coming to the door, they knew it was Lo'lo and Dauwn coming back in from the outside. The siblings quickly scattered as the doors opened.  
"so I'll see you tomorrow?" Dauwn looked up to Lo'lo  
Lo'lo nodded "yea. I'll be here tomorrow. you'll be showing me the spot where you fish right?"  
"definitely, good night." Dauwn bounded to her corridors. Lo'lo smiled as he watched her bound her way.

"sorry, Meia your gonna have to wait a little bit longer." Lo'lo said to himself as he walked to his room.

* * *

author's note: Lo'lo has a little sister. but she isn't named so I just gave her the name Meia. it's not her actual name, it's just for this my series of stories


	7. vikings attack Vulka village

Chapter 7 the Vikings attack the village

* * *

Five days went by since Nano left for his business trip to the Kou empire, Lo'lo had settled into Vulka village nicely. The Fanalis helped out where he could, at first the villagers were nervous and a little scared of Lo'lo but with Dauwn being there brought a lot more ease and the villagers warmed up to Lo'lo. Lo'lo himself grew to like the nice and quiet life the town lived and Dauwn had become great company, the two were hardly seen apart from each other, today was no different.

The friends were in the yard where Dauwn held most of Daylights training and care, the yard was looking down to the town from the top of a slop on the side of a small mountain hill behind dauwn's house. Dauwn held her stead's reins to keep her steady.  
Dauwn looked over at Lo'lo "Are you sure about this, Lo." asked Dauwn

"you once said your horse never lets anyone on her back, and I love a good challenge!" Lo'lo prided himself with confidence  
"Alright, good luck."  
it didn't take a second for Lo'lo to get on Daylights back, for a moment it seemed like he done it but then Light began to shift uncomfortably. Dauwn saw this and quickly tried to calm her stead. "Easy girl. it's just a 600 pound man." she said to her friend.  
Lo'lo growled, "Hey! I'm only 202 pounds!"  
"how's that any better?" Dauwn asked  
Lo'lo eyed her "shut up, Dauwn."

Their little bicker made Light unsteady quickly and she bucked Lo'lo off her back. Lo'lo flew in the air, landing on the ground. Dauwn laughed a little to Lo'lo's annoyance.  
"You distracted me with that crack about my weight!" Lo'lo pouted.  
"Instead of pouting you should get up and try again if your determined." Dauwn suggested  
he sighed "I suppose your right." Lo'lo jumped up from the haystack. "Alright, let's do this again horse!"  
Daylight whipped her tail in his direction in a taunting motion.

The three were caught up in what they were doing that they were oblivious to the dangers coming from the waters. Coming in a speedy pace was a total of 8 large boats, these boats were filled with vikings, though most of these vikings were rather young. only three adults seemed to be heads but even so the teenagers were big compared to normal teenagers.

"Alright you lot, your about to ascend to adulthood of our great tribe! now your graduation test...RAID A VILLAGE TILL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT!" the middle adult bellowed to excite the teens.  
the youngsters did give a joyous cheer, "For Ralkira! For our hold!"  
"Vermax, this seems like a risk. These are still young ens and we now Nano has the power to destroy them all." said the younger of the three adults."  
Vermax turned to his comrade. "Don't be afraid, Uric. Sernic here, got information that Nano will be gone for some time." he assured Uric,  
Iric turned to Sernic the biggest one and he smirked with devilish intent making Iric smile in delight.

"Vermax! Vulka village ahead!" a scout shouted from one of the other boat.  
everyone in the boats could see the shores with the village visible from where they were standing.  
Vermax turned to the youngsters "We're upon our play things! Remember, together vikings can tame seas and move mountains! together we can drive these weaklings out of our shores!" Vermax called out to encourage the youth. the youth cried out in agreement and eagerness.  
in one of the boats something small shuffles under some a sheet.

Back on land, Dauwn was still pretty distracted by Lo'lo being bucked off. Daylight sensed the danger again on the wind and now she knew what it was now. Light practically threw Lo'lo off her back, he flew in the air landing on something soft instead the ground. Lo'lo turned himself to look at what he landed on, it was Dauwn.  
"oh darn, sorry Dauwn. I didn't to mean land you." Lo'lo laughed  
Dauwn was laying on the ground on her back underneath him. "It's ..ok" she wheezed "I'm just under 200 pounds of man.."  
Lo'lo and Dauwn tried to get up but Dauwn quickly slipped on a sponged, she pulled Lo'lo when she fell to the ground. This time they were face to face, they were so close to the point of their nose tips was touching. Dauwn's face turned bright red as they pulled away from each other quickly.  
"Sorry." Dauwn squeaked  
Lo'lo scratched the back of his head, "It's OK."

Their sheepish grins were interrupted by Daylights loud neigh, she was at the edge of her field. Lo'lo got up quickly and Dauwn followed suit to avoid the awkwardness that just happened.  
"what is girl, what do you see?" Lo'lo asked in a rushed awkward tone.  
all awkward atmosphere turned serious then the three saw the chaos at the beach. The vikings were unloading from the boats while others were firing arrows at the watch tower. the watch towers were doing their best trying to stop the vikings before they reached the village but there was just enough viking to slip passed the archers and began to ransack the citizens.  
"Oh no, not again!" Dauwn exclaimed  
"Are those vikings? there like bigger versions of pirates" Lo'lo exclaimed

as they watched the vikings and the guards in combat Dauwn could see her sister command the watch tower achers and myrui was in battle with the guards in the city. something in Lo'lo lit up watching the battle, he nearly didn't see Dauwn hoping on Light's back and ran to join the battle,  
"Dauwn!" Lo'lo called after her but she didn't stop to answer him.

Myrui used his twin blades to slow down the vikings long enough for other guards took better care of the vikings. "Myrui!" Dauwn called for her brother, she had her bamboo in hand and with a few swings she knocks the vikings in the ground.  
"Dauwn there you are! what kept you?" Myrui asked her  
Dauwn lingered on that answer. "I was washing Daylight." she lied, Myrui did not like Lo'lo getting TOO friendly with his little sister in any way shape or form. so saying Lo'lo was bucked off and landing on Dauwn wasn't a good idea right now.  
Dauwn's staff waved back and forth either tripping some vikings or knocking them out. however they underestimating the vikings endurance.  
"I'm starting to wish Nano was here!" Myrui come out then he turned to his sister, "Dauwn you gotta take care of these guys!" Myrui called out. Dauwn quickly lost her balance, almost getting stabbed but she dodged out of the way at the last minute. Dauwn returned the swing, knocking him out  
"uh maybe we should hold on for a couple of more minutes!" Dauwn suggested but Myrui glared at her  
"DAUWN! NOW! we're losing a lot of our guards!" Myrui shouted at her. Dauwn flinched but before Dauwn could do what Myrui was asking a figure landed in the middle of the scuffle

To the vulka villagers it was a figure they knew but for the vikings it was a new figure. there stood Lo'lo, gripping his left wrist with his right hand and in his full Reim clothing and armour  
"Lo'lo?" Dauwn was surprised to see him get there in a flash.  
The Fanalis grew a wide smile that compliments his Glasgow and got a look in his eyes which Dauwn saw, she got pretty freaked out to see him make such a face.  
"you guys need help and besides I want to give myself a good work out. These vikings will do just fine!" Lo'lo exclaimed with obvious excitement. "so come on you lot, give me a great time!" Lo'lo charged a group of vikings that were confused by Lo'lo but that confusion was replaced by sheer terror as Lo'lo's punches and kicks were sending most vikings ether flying or dead depending on where Lo'lo hit them. soon enough the guards began to just stand by and watch Lo'lo beat most- a lot- of vikings. That smile on his face made Dauwn shutter as Myrui leaned to her.  
"that is the man you want to be with?" he said amusment  
Dauwn gasped in shock, "What?!, no! I don't even have feelings for him. he's just a..scary friend." she exclaimed

Down at the beach the three vikings who were in charged were waiting for a signal from the party leads. "After this we'll head back and tell Ralkira of this great victory." Uric said in delight, Sernic nodded in agreement.  
"Indeed. he will be happy of this successful mission. we should be hearing the horn blow any moment now." Vermax said.  
but after 20 minutes a sound could be heard but it wasn't the sound of a horn it was cries of terror. The three adults were confused as the surviving youngsters were running back in fear  
"THAT CREATURE IS AN ANIMAL!" one of them cried.

"what's going on!?" Vermax demanded to know  
but the answer soon came as Lo'lo appeared behind them, he made a couple of steps on all four just like a beast but then got up on two legs as he continued to chase them  
"Is this all you Vikings got? I'm disappointed!" Lo'lo called out  
Vermax knew what Lo'lo was when he saw him. "Sernic take care of him. show the young what to do with an Fanalis." Vermax ordered  
Sernic ran to Lo'lo and swung his war hammer upwards, striking the side Lo'lo's face. Lo'lo fell back on the ground. Dauwn, light and a couple of guards and her siblings were behind them.  
"Lo'lo!" Dauwn shouted in worry for her friend  
Sernic swung his hammer downwards, luckily Lo'lo rolled away before he could be hit. Lo'lo flipped onto his feet, dodging the swings Sernic made.

both sides cheered for their respective and honorary champions while the tussle went on the noises woke up the slumbering lump from the vikings boat. The small figure peered out from the ship, rubbing his eyes so he could see what was happening to make all that noise.  
"what's going on?" the child muttered tiredly as he slipped out of the boat and joined the crowd, though more in the middle between the vikings and the guards.  
the child saw the two fighters locked in battle, one of them he didn't know but the other looked familiar. "Hey I think I know that guy from somewhere.." the boy thought. "OH YEA, he was the one of the Fanalis with Muu Alexius."

Lo'lo noticed the boy as well when he dodged another swing. "What the-" was all Lo'lo could say before he was hit again on the side of the face, he fell to the ground. Everyone winced as Lo'lo was hit including the boy but Lo'lo was very angry now. with a grab of the hammer, when Sernic did a downward swing, Lo'lo used his powerful legs kicked Sernic to make him let go of the hammer and to send him flying back. in one snap Lo'lo broke the hammer, just as Lo'lo got back up on his feet. Sernic was in trouble now but his pride kept him going, this is what Lo'lo wanted, one opening is all he needed, he swung his fist as hard of he can and in a second Lo'lo made contact with Sernic's chest. The punch crushed Sernic's wind pipe and he began gasping, in a moment later Sernic fell down; Dead. This Shocked the vikings including vermax and Uric.  
"Retreat! Retreat now!" Uric commanded.

In a flash the vikings were in their boats and they took off back into the horizon. when the boats disappeared did the guards begun to cheer their victory.  
Lo'lo brushed his hands together to dust off any dirt on his hands, he turned to go to the boy but was swarmed by the guards. They were all saying of how amazing he was and thank you for saving the town from any more damage. Lo'lo didn't know how to escape until Dauwn came to safe him from his new admires.  
"wow, big guy that was really something." she paused for a moment, "your really scary in a fight, I even think you got a boner."  
Lo'lo couldn't help but laugh at her statement. "you and Myron would get along fine on that thought." he told her. a new voice appeared from the crowd.  
"yea, mister. that was amazing despite the miss being right about you when you fight." it was the boy.  
Dauwn was startled by the boy's appearance but Lo'lo crossed his arm  
"hey, it's you again. Aladdin, isn't it?" Lo'lo asked the boy or as he called him Aladdin.  
Dauwn blinked, "you know each other?"  
"that's right we fought on different sides once..though I don't know your name I never learned it." Aladdin admitted

Lo'lo became blank faced, he was sure his name was said in Aladdin's presence but he should cut him some slack. Aladdin was a child and Lo'lo felt good right now."It's Lo'lo, baby magi." Lo'lo answered Aladdin  
Aladdin's face sunk, "I remember that name surprisingly.."

Dauwn gasped "Wait...Magi?"  
Aladdin turned to Dauwn, "that's right miss, I'm a magi, and my name's Aladdin."

* * *

author's note: if you haven't noticed vulka village is based on Norse culture


	8. Aladdin!

Chapter 8 Becoming friends with Aladdin

* * *

Vulka village was busy all day repairing damage the viking attack. Since the damage was minimum it was easy to repair, there was a couple of fires which were put out right away, and the casual broken items, holes in buildings and roofs, lastly the dead needed to be laid to rest. In the house hold Luria had to write to Nano about the viking attack while Myrui was on patrol with the guards, making sure the vikings were really gone on the other hand Dauwn had her mind and sights occupied, she was watching Aladdin eat a whole water melon that was given to him.

"Thanks for the food again miss!" Aladdin said between mouth fulled bites.  
Dauwn was surprised such a little guy can eat so fast. "your welcome. so your a magi?" she asked being curious  
Aladdin put down his watermelon down "I am, though i don't serve a kingdom but I do act as the magi for my good friend though." Aladdin explained  
"I remember my parents saying that when they were young they swore they met a magi that guided them here." Dauwn told him  
Aladdin looked surprised by her sentence, "A magi helped found this place?"  
Dauwn nodded, "yea if you look around you'll see the little statues around the floors. we place them around the town to honour the magi."

aladdin looked from his seat and saw the little statues that were made out of wood. The statues weren't a perfect picture of a man, it was short and round in order to sit on the floor nicely. the statue had no legs and just had little nubs for arms, the head and chest had the most detail of hair and clothing,lastly on top of the statue it had a hat, a sorcerer hat. when Aladdin looked at the statue very long he found it looked like yunan the wondering magi.  
"I might know that magi.." Aladdin admitted, Aladdin noticed a certain statue on a table instead of the floor. this statue has different, the neck seemed cracked, "what's wrong with that statue?" Aladdin asked

Dauwn looked at the statue he pointed at, "oh that one? someone kicked the head off of that one. we don't know who kicked it though." Dauwn told him.  
Aladdin finished his meal, "that was delicious. welp, it's time to go." Aladdin said. "where's the closest way to Sindra?"  
Dauwn thought. "well you can head down to the west port and catch a boat to Sindra." Dauwn explain  
Aladdin rubbed his turban "I'd usually travel by turban but it takes to much energy. Is there any carts going to the port?"  
"there is, it leaves in 3 weeks." Dauwn told him  
"3 weeks!? oh, then is it OK if I stay here till then?" Aladdin asked  
"of course, it would be really awesome for us to have a magi at our home for awhile." Dauwn told Aladdin.

Aladdin smiles with glee but then he got a silent for a second then he grew a weird smile, To Dauwn's next surprise Aladdin jumped on her repeating "your so kind and nice!" however Dauwn began to feel ticklish, and started to laugh. Aladdin's face was buried between Dauwn's breasts, Aladdin continued to press and rub his hand and face against her. Dauwn tried to control herself from the countless squeezes.

Dauwn didn't know that Myuri and Lo'lo were standing at the door way watching the whole scene in front of them." you said this guy was an 10 year old kid?" Myuri asked dumbfounded  
"yea, but I think I once heard from Alibaba say Aladdin loves...busty babes." Lo'lo tried his best to explain the magi's action. The two watched Aladdin press into Dauwn's chest causing Lo'lo to became somewhat jealous of Aladdin at that moment so he coughed "ahem!" to get their attention

Dauwn squeaked at Lo'lo and Myrui, she pulled Aladdin off her and put him down. "Heh heh, Aladdin is gonna stay here for awhile." Dauwn quickly changed the subject. Lo'lo seemed surprised, "Really?"  
Dauwn nodded "yup, but that means you and Aladdin need to share your bedroom." she explained.  
Lo'lo paused "he's sleeping in my room? where's he gonna sleep in my room?" he asked  
"Didn't you see the second bed by the window seal?"  
Lo'lo thought for moment and knew what she was talking about "oh! that's a bed? I thought it was a soft window seal."  
Myuri looked at Lo'lo "you better clear that window seal for you temporary roommate." Myrui suggested  
Lo'lo sighed "Yea, I'll get to it." and get to it he did, that evening Lo'lo was busy, He had some stuff on the window seal bed, the bed was actually on the other side the room opposite of Lo'lo's bed. He gathered up the nik naks while at the village and placed them on a different shelf.  
"OK, Aladdin. enjoy," Lo'lo said to Aladdin  
"Thanks" Aladdin prepped his bed and hopped in

soon Lo'lo was ready for sleep himself and he really needed it, Lo'lo had a bruise on his side from that hammer but he didn't need to sleep right away, in fact he was curious "hey, baby magi. what were you doing in a viking's boat?" he asked  
Aladdin talked as he lied there trying not to sleep so he can answer his roommate. "you remember after the hole fiasco with Magnostadt?"  
Lo'lo sat up,"yea,"  
"the summit with Kou and sindra is happening in two month from now so I have a lot of time on my hands after I knew my friends from magnostadt would be Ok, I hitched a ride to go to Sindra but it turns out I took the wrong vessel.." Aladdin explained while rubbing the back of his head

"how about you, Lo'lo? why you here?" Aladdin asked in return  
"I was with the corps and we running after some troublesome thieves, but turns out they had an ambushed plan. an explosion happened and I was flung into a river, I washed up on the shore just right out of town. Dauwn found me, and I've been here since then."Lo'lo explained  
Aladdin was silent "Are you going back?"  
"of course, once I healed up completely I'll head back. I gotta get out of town before Dauwn's big bro comes back." said lo'lo  
"oh?" why?"  
Lo'lo sighed "me and the bugger didn't get along when we met. he's got a beef with Reim because of land issues, like any of that is my fault.." Lo'lo muttered

Aladdin could sense the anger from Lo'lo so he changed the subject. "is Dauwn your friend despite her brother?"  
"yeah, surprisingly. she's fun to be around." Lo'lo stated  
Aladdin smiled and blushed thinking about Dauwn and her plump soft chest. "miss Dauwn's really beautiful, isn't she?" he asked, Lo'lo's eyes widened at what Aladdin said, He did't want to say right away.  
Dauwn's beauty wasn't lost on him, he just didn't think on it until that moment. "I know there are more beautiful women out there but yea, Dauwn's a gorgeous women, one of the better ones actually." Lo'lo admitted  
Aladdin looked over to Lo'lo and saw the smile on his face. For a moment Aladdin stared at the smile to determine what type of smile it was. Wait, he was blushing too! before long Aladdin sat up to face Lo'lo smiling, "Lo'lo, Do you love miss Dauwn?" Aladdin asked,

This question made Lo'lo's heart nearly stop as he sat up as well, "No! erh! well- maybe-I-!" thoughts of Dauwn rushed through his head," I think she's beautiful but ,I doubt, Dauwn would ever want to be with someone like me. I'm content with just saying friends with her.." Lo'lo said while looking at the ground.  
Aladdin took notice of Lo'lo's form and smiled. "you'll never know unless you ask."  
Lo'lo paused but shook his from thinking about it. "say" he finally said to Aladdin  
"hm?"  
"what did..Dauwn's breasts feel like?" Lo'lo asked grinning widely while making cup shapes around his pecks area  
Aladdin smiled goofy "soft, very soft and bouncy."  
"yup, just how I like em!" Lo'lo Laughed loudly

After talking for a good hour Aladdin finally feel asleep, leaving Lo'lo awake, he had a bit of trouble sleeping. not because of his bruise but because of what Aladdin asked. "Do really I love Dauwn?" is that why he decided to stay? Lo'lo wasn't even sure, he accepted Dauwn as his friend, maybe even his best friend, but having romantic feelings for her? he thought of what Aladdin said and his advise, it didn't hurt to ask Dauwn if she'd be his girl but there was a fear in him that he didn't know he had. Lo'lo shook his head to get the thought out of his head. like he said he and Dauwn were friends and that's good enough for him...for now anyways.

* * *

The next morning Aladdin woke up early mainly because of Lo'lo's was snoring... it was really bad. Aladdin rubbed his tired eyes, he was pretty sure he had bags under them. slowly getting up up the magi left the room to find the bathroom and wash up before everyone got up one by one. when Aladdin met up with Lo'lo again it was in the dining room, he was talking and laughing with Dauwn.  
"morning, Aladdin. you look tired." Dauwn asked noticing Aladdin's tired eyes.  
"...I am a little tired. Lo'lo was snoring pretty loud." Aladdin smiled tiredly  
Lo'lo swallowed his meal, "wait, I snore?"  
"you do actually. Some guards at night hear loud snoring from your room." Dauwn told him  
"oh, sorry..guess I don't get many complaints back in Reim." Lo'lo suggested as he finished his breakfast. "welp I've finish. let's get going."  
Dauwn nodded as Aladdin looked at them with curiosity, "huh? what are you guys doing?"  
"there's this horse Dauwn has. it doesn't allow anyone on it besides Dauwn, I intend to be the second person to ride on that stubborn horse!" Lo'lo declared for the second time.

"oh then I'll come with you. that be interesting to watch." Aladdin said. in reality if they were going to where horses are, they're had to be haystacks where he can take nap in piece and nap he did once the three came upon the training yard for the town's horses.  
Dauwn looked at Aladdin who was in deep slumber, "aw, he's so cute when he's sleeping." Dauwn cooed  
"Just remember to wake him up so he doesn't have trouble sleeping tonight." Lo'lo commented as he sat on hay stack  
Dauwn called Daylight over to them, "seems you do that for him already." Dauwn laughed at Lo'lo  
Lo'lo huffed "shut it...I didn't know how loud I snore."  
"naw, Lo'lo, no need to feel embarrassed. I get complaints from my siblings that I snore like a bear." Dauwn shrugged.  
Lo'lo couldn't but let out a "heh" at the thought of Dauwn snoring in such a manner.  
Dauwn went silent for a bit "Lo'lo." she got his attention, "what was it like..being a slave?" she asked, Lo'lo shot her a questioning look.  
"why do you want to know that?"

Dauwn stratched her arm sheepishly "I just wanted to know, I've seen slaves before but since I'm part of a lord's family i'll never know what the experience is like." she explain  
Lo'lo sighed "and I hope you never do, " Dauwn had sit down next to Lo'lo. "it's awful, your always chained up day in and day out. when your scrawny you work labour but when your like me they just use you as a bodyguard so I didn't get much hard labour. I'll spare you details but being a slave is hell." Lo'lo explained his experience  
Dauwn was silent for another moment. "how'd you get your scar? I always thought it was cool." Dauwn asked to try and lighten the mood, she made a small smile  
Lo'o shifted his eyes at her, "Always?"  
"heh, ok at first it freaked me out. but now, I can't see you without it." Dauwn commented.  
Lo'lo smiled at that. "I got this gash on the day I was freed. I got so pissed at my captures I fought back for the first time but I didn't count on them unleashing a hyena on me. it grabbed me and ripped the piece of flesh from my face in a split second before the beast killed me, Mu got there and helped pull the hound off me after the beast was off Muu freed me on the spot." Lo'lo told him

Dauwn was amazed, "that's incredible! no wonder why your super loyal."  
"Mu did a lot more for me then people know.." Lo'lo said quietly.  
Dauwn looked to Lo'lo "huh?"  
"nothing. In any case I'm free now and I couldn't be happier. sure, there's plenty of crap out there that pisses me off but I remember that if I was still a slave I can't enjoy the good stuff ether like good food, good friends...and I wouldn't have met such a pretty girl that pulled me from a river." Lo'lo looked to Dauwn and gave her a warm smile. Dauwn blushed at the sight of his smile, lo'lo saw her face go red and gave a chuckle, he then ruffled her hair like a big brother would.

The two didn't notice that Aladdin had woke up and watched the entire thing, Pink Rukh began to flutter around Dauwn. Aladdin saw the pink Rukh only once, at first he didn't know why rukh turned pink back then but seeing the happiness and blush on their faces made Aladdin release it meant one thing. Aladdin grew a smile as he continued to watch as Lo'lo got to doing what he wanted to do in the first place. Ride on daylight's back, Lo'lo almost succeeded too but failed in the long run.

* * *

that night Aladdin, and Lo'lo were heading back in there room but Aladdin happened to notice Dauwn was still with them. "hey Dauwn. ain't you going back to your room?" Aladdin asked Lo'lo stopped as well  
Dauwn held an extra pillow, " I'm sleeping in your guy's room tonight."  
"huh, why?" Lo'lo scratched his head  
"I just thought it be fun, all of us sleeping in the same room." Dauwn said  
"yeah, that does sound like fun." Aladdin agreed  
"but where are you gonna sleep?" Lo'lo asked  
Dauwn thought for a moment, "I'll just sleep with you."  
Lo'lo's face heated up, "What!? Sleep with me? I-I mean I don't mind but Aladdin's gonna be in the room with us"  
"well duh, of course Aladdin would be in the room with us." Dauwn put her hands on her hips  
Lo'lo shifted alittle "but I don't want an audience, especially when it's a kid."  
Dauwn raised an eyebrow, "what are you talking about?"

"you said your gonna sleep with me." Lo'lo looked at her  
"yeah. I can't sleep on Aladdin's bed, it's too small for two people." Dauwn explain  
Lo'lo then got what she was talking about, "Oh! you mean SHARING my bed for the night...that's cool to.."  
Aladdin couldn't help but laugh cheekily to Lo'lo's annoyance, "shut it baby magi!" He snapped at Aladdin.  
"come on guys, it's late and I'm tired." Dauwn pushed Lo'lo into the room. Dauwn was glad she was spending a night, She had never had a Sleep over with friends before and even though she was an adult, Dauwn finally had the chance to have a slumber party with friends.

Aladdin hoped into his bed and Lo'lo got into his, he scooted over for Dauwn. Dauwn placed her pillow next to Lo'lo's and relaxed next to him. after a while went by Dauwn and Aladdin was fast a sleep, Lo'lo was the only one still awake, He lied there not really trying to sleep but doing more thinking, while trying to behave himself since Dauwn is sleeping beside him. what Aladdin said was really starting to get to him, anyhow Lo'lo was thinking about who was in reim waiting for him probably worried sick for him. Lo'lo thanked Dauwn that she gave him the idea of sending a letter to his friends via bird mail, but he wondered if they got the letter.

Lo'lo ran his hand down his face, he was enjoying his time here with new friends but what he wanted was to go home. with a little time, sleep managed to reach Lo'lo at last however it didn't take long before Aladdin's eyes opened at the sound of snoring coming from two people...

* * *

author's note: here's Aladdin! he originally wasn't going to be in this story but I realised there needed to be a third presence in this story and aladdin was the one for this job.


	9. the festival

Chapter 9 Vulka village festival

* * *

The days turned to weeks and for the three new friends it was a fun 2 and half weeks. citizens, especially her siblings, were delighted since this was the longest Dauwn had ever stayed in the village in a long time however for every day that was bliss they're were those rotten bad days and today was pretty bad. Dauwn was at a ramen shop in her town, angrily slurping the noodles and cursing Lo'lo in her head. People in the restaurant took note of her look, she was drenched head to toe and her hair was damp.

about a half an hour earlier Dauwn and Lo'lo had an argument. it started out with Lo'lo being in a rather crappy mood, Dauwn, who didn't know about his mood, just so happened to splash water with him. Lo'lo yelled at her, then Dauwn got defensive this happened about 90 minutes ago. so then while hanging out with Aladdin both Dauwn and Lo'lo were on edge with each other. when Aladdin brought up what was wrong the two blamed each other that's when they got into an argument which got pretty loud. Aladdin tried his best to stop them but it was in vein. Lo'lo won the argument when he picked Dauwn up by her waist, lifted her up above his head, walked over to a barrel filled with alcohol and shoved her in head first. Lo'lo walked away after that and Dauwn was left completely embarrassed.

Aladdin walked up to Dauwn and sat on the chair next to her. "Hi, miss Dauwn. are you ok?" he asked quietly  
"yea I'm fine. it's not like I was just dumped into a barrel of alcohol.." Dauwn muttered angrily "in front of people I might add.."  
Aladdin grabbed a glass of water he asked for and sipped on it. "you did call him a brain dead gorilla.."  
"I did! because he started it!" Dauwn scoffed  
"you shouldn't blame Lo'lo, he has been moody ever since he got that reply for Mu Alexius." Aladdin said  
Dauwn looked to Aladdin, "Really?"  
"you didn't notice?" Aladdin looked back at her.  
Dauwn looked down, "well..well no. I didn't." Dauwn admitted. when she thought about that day Lo'lo got the reply to his letter that he wrote for his friends back home he was happy. however when Lo'lo read the letter his smile faded and he shut himself in his room not allowing anyone in, not even Aladdin. that night Aladdin had to sleep in the mass hall after that Lo'lo didn't smile or joke as much as he did and it did got worse each day.  
"you can try finding Lo'lo to apologise." Aladdin suggested  
Dauwn shook her head sideways violently then she faced Aladdin, "I don't think Lo'lo would want to talk for awhile." Just as she said that a shadow loomed over them.  
it was Lo'lo. "hey, " he started Dauwn and Aladdin turned to Lo'lo as he then continued, "Dauwn I didn't mean to be a jerk. sorry."  
Dauwn paused and she replied, "I'm sorry to. I didn't know how you were feeling this entire time."

"It's alright, in fact, that fight we really helped. I needed to let out steam." Lo'lo said to her  
"glad, I got to be your punching dummy." Dauwn let out a joke to which Lo'lo gave a chuckle  
"Don't sell yourself short. I appreciate a woman who can hold her own like that." Lo'lo commented which made Dauwn flustered a little.  
The two forgot Aladdin was still there watching the two. these past few days has been stressful on them, Lo'lo with the letter and Dauwn busy with town festival business...wait, that's it! Aladdin got an idea.  
"say, why don't we head down to the festival." suggested Aladdin. "it would be a nice send off since me and Lo'lo will be going at the end of this week."  
Lo'lo and Dauwn looked to Aladdin. "yea that does sound like a good idea." both of them said at the same time.

they laughed at the response being said at the same time. "but can we head back to my place. I need to change my clothes." Dauwn said, the guys agreed and headed back to the lord's house as soon as they were inside Dauwn stopped them. "Ok wait here. I shouldn't be long." with that. Dauwn vanished from sight.  
"say Lo'lo you've been here longer, have you seen Dauwn's bedroom?" Aladdin asked  
Lo'lo shook his head, "no, she's a typical girl with it. Dauwn won't let anyone in her room to be honest, I have no idea why girls don't let guys in their rooms. myron won't and even my Lil sis won't let me in sometimes." Lo'lo said  
Aladdin widened his eyes in shock, he turned to Lo'lo "you have a little sister."  
"I do, about 9 years old.I wanted to go back to Reim so I can show my sis I'm alright but Dauwn wouldn't let me go. I'm just glad Mu told her I'm OK in that reply he sent. " Lo'lo rattled on but then he stopped and thought about what he just said, "Dauwn wouldn't let me go.." he thought about it then his face brightened up at the thought, he turned to Aladdin. "hey, Aladdin. do you think she likes me?" he asked  
Aladdin raised an eyebrow, "of course she's your her friend ain't you?"  
"no! I meant in the romantic sense." Lo'lo corrected  
"Oh, well her Rukh does turn pink when around you." Aladdin told Lo'lo but lo'lo wasn't an expert with Rukh or magic.  
"which means.."  
"which means Dauwn must feel something for you." Aladdin explained  
Lo'lo felt his heart took a leap, "really?"  
Aladdin was kinda creeped out by the look on his face, "but I thought you just wanted to be friends?"  
Lo'lo opened his mouth to reply but was cut off when he heard dauwn's voice.  
"I'm back." she announced. Dauwn was holding something in her arms it looked like a parcel when she returned.  
"what's that?" Aladdin asked.

Dauwn handed over the parcel to Lo'lo, "remember that bet we made?", she asked him. A bet? then he remembered "oh right! you lost and you had to buy me that coat." He opened the parcel. "nice!" He threw his new jacket on "so what kept this?"  
"The owner had a hard time giving this away so I had to pull a few favours for him." Dauwn explained  
lo'lo looked at Dauwn with a surprised look. "Really, in all that amount of time? thanks." Lo'lo gave a smile, a happy soft smile

"hey, come on you guys let's go!" Aladdin called to them from the stairs.  
they looked to Aladdin. smiling, they joined Aladdin going to the town square. Vulka town squire was becoming bright and noisy with the activity, lights, and music filling the air. Lo'lo, Dauwn and Aladdin made their way through the game lane and the shops. they had stopped at least one game stall where Dauwn and Aladdin tried to trow balls at a target, however they couldn't hit a thing.

Dauwn sighed "you should see my sister with this game."  
Seeing an opportunity to impress the girl in the party of three, Lo'lo grabbed the last ball. "let me give it a go." Lo'lo said Dauwn and Aladdin stepped aside. the guy in charge of the game didn't recognise what Lo'lo was at first but then recalled seeing an Fanalis before. the game host's eyes widened but before he could say anything Lo'lo tossed the ball so hard that when it hit it's mark, the target broke into pieces.

"Oops, uh sorry." Lo'lo apologised but the guy shook his head  
"No,no it's ok." He grabbed a bear and handed it to Lo'lo. "Here." the game host just wanted the three to leave.  
Lo'lo looked to his friends "here, one of you take it." he said.  
Aladdin shrugged, "I'll be leaving in three days,I can't carry a big bear with me." he said, Dauwn laughed and took the bear out of Lo'lo hands.

after a growl reached the air Aladdin suggested they stop somewhere to eat, the two adults agreed. sitting down they started chatting while Aladdin was munching on food.  
"Say Dauwn you still want to head back with me to reim?" Lo'lo asked "I know your family doesn't want you to."  
Dauwn swallowed a grape, "I will. I been all over the world at this point but because of my siblings..mostly Nano, I never been to Reim." Dauwn admitted. Aladdin looked at Dauwn, still chewing the bite he took. "is it because of the land dispute?" Dauwn nodded.

"so where's your favourite place so far?" Lo'lo asked  
Dauwn thought, "I'd have to say it was Sindria."  
"you been to Sindria?" Aladdin asked surprised  
"I did, it was so peaceful there. the king sure did a good job raising the country to be a paradise." Dauwn told them.  
A thought went into Lo'lo's head, "Duawn, did you happen to meet Sinbad?"  
Dauwn looked to Lo'lo, "I did, once I told him who I was though he began to flirt, asking me for drink. He most likely wanted me to suggestion an alliance to Nano. "  
Aladdin could see the annoyance on Lo'lo's face at that information. "But the trading and alliance business ain't my job, that's what my older siblings are for. I have no say in who our trading partners are." Dauwn explain. "I was kinda annoyed in all honesty." Lo'lo's face brightened up at that.

outside music can be heard, coming all through the streets. "oh, the music is starting. let's wrap this up and maybe get a drink and snacks out at the town sqaure." Dauwn said.  
"sure, I'd like fresh musical air anyways." Lo'lo replied  
Aladdin muffled an agreement through his food filled cheeks.

the lane was indeed lively with dancers, musicians and entertainers alike, once they came to the square they were cheers once Lo'lo, Dauwn and Aladdin came into view.  
"huh, what's going on?" Aladdin asked while Lo'lo Shrugged. Dauwn turned around to face the guys, "you are the special guest here, Lo'lo." Dauwn explained  
Lo'lo was surprised, "really? why?"  
"you scared off the vikings off, stopping the raid. without Nano the village would have turned into ruins again however because of you, our village got out with only minimal damage." she explained  
Aladdin smiled, "you knew this was happening didn't you." he said with glee  
Dauwn laughed, "sorta, the village heads asked if I could bring you so they can thank you personally, in their own way."  
Lo'lo couldn't help but grin with pride, this is a real surprise and he appreciated it to the extreme.  
People came up to Lo'lo and guided him to a seat, the best seat in the mass crowd. Aladdin and Dauwn took a seat next to him on opposite sides. before the main concert could start the people took a moment of silence for the ones who passed on the day of viking raid. when the moment of silence was over did the bands come up and play.  
half way through the acts, Aladdin saw people were bugging Dauwn about something. for a moment he was silently worried about her but the worried flushed away when Dauwn stood up and got on stage. At first Lo'lo was too busy drinking and laughing to some people who came up to speak to him so Aladdin nudged him to get Lo'lo to look on stage.

The people cheered for Dauwn, it seems she had done this many times. Dauwn shifted in her spot knowing her friends were watching her this time.  
Dauwn began singing, " _I know that you're hiding things Using gentle words to shelter me, Your words were like a dream But dreams could never fool me Not that easily_ " the words were soft, played with soft music

 _I acted so distant then Didn't say goodbye before you left_  
 _But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me_  
 _Far too easily"_

Aladdin watched with a soft smile, lo'lo watch in awe and slight shock. he didn't know she could sing.

 _Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered  
As you walked through that door  
But still I swore to hide the pain  
When I turn back the pages  
Shouting might've been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out  
And begged you not to depart?_

 _But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart Though a thousand words Have never been spoken,  
They'll fly to you Crossing over the time And distance holding you Suspended on silver wings  
And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradle you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away_

Dauwn made little twirls in her song in a swaying dance. the music picked up to a more up beat tone.

 _When I turn back the pages  
Anger might've been the answer  
What if I'd hung my head  
And said that I couldn't wait?  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late'  
Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see  
I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings  
Oh, a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you_

as the song progessed back up singers worked into Dauwn's singing as a echoing chores

 _Oh, a thousand words  
(A thousand words)  
Have never been spoken  
(Oh yeah)  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home  
(Carry you home)  
And back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings  
(On silver wings)  
And a thousand words  
(Oh)  
Call out through the ages  
(Call through the ages)  
They'll cradle you  
(Oh yeah)  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days  
(Only days)  
They'll hold you forever  
Oh, a thousand words_

Dauwn finished her song and bowed at the end. the crowd cheered. "Great as usual Dauwn!", "you should sing more often Dauwn!" people shouted over the uproar of cheers.  
She looked into the crowd then to her friends, she silently waved to them shyly. Aladdin called out "that was Great miss Dauwn!" he called out  
Lo'lo was still staring blankly with his mouth opened making Dauwn feel embarrassed until she saw the corner of his mouth grow into a smile as he slowly started clapping then his clapping got loud and his small smile turned into an amazed and awestruck brighten grin.  
"that was amazing Dauwn!" he called and gave a cheering whistle. This made Dauwn become from embarrassed to bashful.

Aladdin leaned into Lo'lo, "Her rukh is turning pink again."  
Lo'lo looked down at Aladdin, "it is!?" he looked excitedly and it was less creepy and more genuine happiness, Aladdin was smiling at Lo'lo when he notice a building with a familiar sign. Aladdin got a huge heap of joy when he saw what the building was, he just needed an excuse to leave Dauwn and lo'lo. "say, why don't you and Dauwn have some time alone together...I heard the grove is a nice spot this time of day." he suggested.

"Aladdin, I like the way you think. Ok. I'll ask her." Lo'lo announced  
"ask me what?" Dauwn pondered as she got to the guys.  
Lo'lo got up, "Dauwn it's been awhile since me and you hung out alone. why don't we leave to a private spot."  
Dauwn's face turned bright red. "uh sure. I'd like that." Dauwn turned to Aladdin. "since your going back to my house can you take this guy and leave him at my room." Dauwn gave Aladdin the large bear Lo'lo won earlier.

Aladdin tried to speak out but Dauwn and Lo'lo left in a giddy way that resembled teenagers. "what have I done.." Aladdin said to himself. oh well, it's no problem he can just use his carpet to travel to Dauwn's home and back to catch the brothel. yep, that's the plan. Aladdin just needed to get the bear back to Dauwn's room, he unravelled his turban and hoped on. Aladdin flew to the log house.  
once inside Aladdin placed the bear down once he was at Dauwn's room door but as he turned around he looked back at the door. Dauwn won't be back for awhile that's when a sneaky idea popped into his head. it wouldn't hurt to take a peek. giggling to himself, Aladdin opened the door and sneaked his way inside, using his new wand he light up the room to take a look.

a typical bedroom, the bed was big and soft looking. the dressers and tables had little decorations on them but that's to be expected. nothing really to see expect for...Aladdin took noticed of Dauwn's bamboo staff. if he could recall Lo'lo told him about Dauwn's skill with her bamboo staff. Aladdin stepped closer to it to have a better look at it, he hadn't seen bamboo before. when he got closer Aladdin noticed something on the staff. if it weren't for the slight craving pattern, you could have over looked it , the bamboo and craving are almost similar colours of yellow. Aladdin looked in shock and picked up the staff to get a better look at it, when he saw the craving up close. Aladdin knew exactly it was!

it was a metal vessel! Dauwn has a Djin of her own! but why would she keep that a secret?

* * *

author's note: the song Dauwn sings is 1000 words found in final fantasy x-2


	10. Date

Chapter 10 Date

* * *

it was a blue moonlight night without the bright lights of the festival. Lo'lo and Dauwn walked through the bushes and willow trees down the trail path. they didn't say to much once they reached the grove, but the two made glances at each other wondering what to say to each other exactly. Lo'lo and Dauwn use to have many fun things to talk about but recently, mostly because of Aladdin, things seemed different between them and in a way, they knew it. now they were completely alone again aside from the occasionally passing couples.

lo'lo was the first to open his mouth, "I feel like I gotta apologise more."  
Dauwn turned to him,"huh?"  
"There I was, pissed off and grumpy for days when you and your village held me with high regrades." Lo'lo explained. "I just didn't expect it. most people are nervous or afraid of me."  
Dauwn smiled. "your loud, your short tempered, foul mouthed, and rude."  
lo'lo looked at her sharply but smiled "yup that sounds like me."  
"but your brave, loyal, and you have compassion for people despite your great strength and receiving the worst humans have to offer." dauwn continued.  
Lo'lo just stayed silent to hear what she was trying to get at.  
"in our village we have different morals and views on the world. for others your just a warrior or an ex-slave but for us we have a word to describe someone like you. hero." Dauwn told him.  
Lo'lo stopped in his tracks, Dauwn turned to him. "yea you get mad, but no one is perfect lo'lo."  
scratching the back his head, "way to stroke my ego." he joked

"you still have a bad habit of getting a horrible odor." Dauwn laughed  
"it's the smell of freedom, heart head." Lo'lo shot back.  
"scoff!" Dauwn turned away with a smile on her face.

Lo'lo gave a silent chuckle. "you were really good on that stage back there." he complimented.  
"thanks, I use to sing on stage when i was 6. I stopped around the time i was 20." she told him.  
Lo'lo looked to him, "why?"  
"because that's when my parents..died."  
Dauwn became silent as she slumped on a bench, "that was the first time I sang in for years." she continued, Lo'lo ran his fingers through his hair then sat next to her, placing a hand on hers to give comfort.  
"I'd say sorry but I'll sound like a broken instrument." Lo'lo joked to lighten the mood which worked a little.  
"yea, I don't want to hear 'sorry' all night." Dauwn laughed but still held quiet tone. "when you return to the Reim..do you think we'd ever see each other again?" she asked lightly  
Lo'lo met her eyes, "Of course, I may not come back here because your brother doesn't want to see my face but I'd be happy if you came to visit. I like you to meet my friends back at reim but I want to hang out with you more." Lo'lo said to Dauwn to cheer her up, though most of it was true. Lo'lo wanted to see Dauwn again when he got back to Reim.  
Dauwn smiled at Lo'lo and Lo'lo smiled at dauwn, they stared into her each other's eyes for a moment until Dauwn noticed their hands were cupped together and pulled away blushing. Dauwn looked away while on the other hand Lo'lo was more gleeful, that sheepish nature Dauwn displayed had to be sign of loving affection.

Dauwn looked back at lo'lo but caught something at the corner of her eye. she saw some couples had stopped and was watching them in surprise while others were giggling on how romantic is was. Right, Dauwn had to remember that her face was very recognisable to the people. Lo'lo didn't really care if people saw them, but it did matter to Dauwn.  
"uh can we keep moving Lo'lo?" Dauwn asked  
Lo'lo nodded and got up, giving Dauwn a gentlemen's hand, helping her up and Leading them away from any eyes that my come upon them, Lo'lo found a more secure spot.  
"Dauwn, have you been on dates before?" Lo'lo asked  
Dauwn sighed, "yes. the last date was with this one kid I liked and the first date was with...Garth."  
Lo'lo stopped dead in his tracks. "what?" He whipped his head back at her. "I thought you said you didn't like Garth."  
"I didn't but when i told me and asked me out on a date...I agreed out of pity." Dauwn explained  
"so it was just a pity date? nothing serious?" Lo'lo wanted to know  
Dauwn chuckled "yep. but that's when I had to tell him I didn't feel the same way. he's hated me ever since."  
Lo'lo signed, "I'm not to sure about that..when I think about it. I think Garth still has feelings for you."  
"you think?" Dauwn asked  
"I do. the way he looked when you said you were travelling with another man. i think he was jealous." Lo'lo explained. Dauwn thought about it. "huh, what explains some things..." she mumbled to herself.

"um, would you consider this a date?" Lo'lo asked  
Dauwn blushed, "I...guess it is."  
the two got quiet again before lo'lo saw some flowers and went over, plucking one up. he went back to Dauwn and placed it in her hair. "then allow me to treat you right then."

Dauwn gave a warm smile, "you already do. " with that Lo'lo gave her a shoulder ride and went to a rocky ledge connecting to the place where vulka's dungeon use to be, Lo'lo easily climbed up onto a ledge. the ledge was pretty big, and they was even grass, a pond and a single tree on this single ledge. the ledge was looking out to vulka village and the sea which included the beach. Lo'lo place Dauwn down, then he sat next her.

"nice spot. " Dauwn smirked at him.  
Lo'lo smiled back, "you did show me this place. you said it was a place where you can be alone right."  
"yea, when I was mad, sad or even drunk I'd come up here." Dauwn said smiling  
a laugh came from Lo'lo "I'd love to see you drunk."  
Dauwn returned the laugh "my siblings say I'm like an animal trying to walk on two legs when I get drunk."  
"others say I'm quite an animal when i'm drunk too." Lo'lo remarked  
Dauwn laughed again then turned to lo'lo shyly. "I'm glad we met, Lo'lo."  
Lo'lo blushed and replied, "I'm glad I met you two."

Dauwn scooted over to Lo'lo leaning against Lo'lo gentle, Lo'lo's heart began pounding heavily and his face heated up. Dauwn in turn was also pretty red. while Dauwn was leaned up against Lo'lo she couldn't see what was happening to her forehead, a small light was building in the middle of the heart. Dauwn could feel the heat coming from her forehead but before she could focus on it there was a loud bang. fireworks were being lit in the sky.  
"nice, there are fireworks too!" Lo'lo said excitedly.

Dauwn and lo'lo sat there watching the a ray of colours exploding in the sky. as time passed the two were soon to busy cuddling against each other to notice the loud bangs of the exploding fireworks. Dauwn felt happy warmth when Lo'lo's arm pulled her in closer to him, she didn't want this to end- she didn't want him to pull away-she- she- loved him. Dauwn's eyes shot opened, 'I love him' she thought she sat up at the realisation. Lo'lo noticed her getting up straight and was disappointed when she did so. Dauwn stood up, Lo'lo doing the same, she turned to him and met his eyes again this time her eyes were filled with a new feeling. Before Lo'lo could ask what was wrong Dauwn grew a smile and without warning gave lo'lo a kiss on his cheek.  
Lo'lo's entire being shut down for a second before he processed what she did, she kissed him. lo'lo's mind clicked back and his heart was beating when he looked into her eyes with returned affection, he was in love.

Lo'lo leaned closer, Dauwn moved forward and closed her eyes, her heart pounding. Lo'lo moved in, he was so close to her lips Dauwn could feel his breath, she shut her eyes super tight and was now completely red in the face and her giddiness was through the roof. Lo'lo suddenly stopped when he glanced up finally noticing her heart, it was pure glowing now. Lo'lo was absolutely shocked at the sight of her forehead glowing he opened his mouth but all of a sudden a pulse wave shot out of her forehead. the wave knocked Lo'lo back, he fell onto his back, skidding on the ground till he stopped. the pulse also knocked Dauwn back onto the ground but she was unharmed though she felt drained of strength.

the people at the festival, Aladdin, Myrui, and Luria had seen a pink wave pulse come from the mountain side. the wave travelled far beyond the village and into the distance. the people cheered and awed in amazement thinking it was a part of the festival. the three who was at the log house knew it was something else. Aladdin could sense it, it was magic but what kind of magic is it?

Dauwn groaned as she sat up, rubbing her head. she gasped seeing Lo'lo on the ground. she ran over to him "Lo'lo are you OK?"  
Lo'lo stirred as he got up, "what was that?" he asked  
Dauwn looked scared "I- I don't know. that never happened before," she told him. Lo'lo saw the fear on her, "hey. it'll be alright, I'm fine. I got hit by way worse." Lo'lo assured her. Dauwn still felt uneasy and frightened.  
"can..can we just go back home?..the mosquito are coming out." she said smacking one that landed on her arm. Lo'lo nodded and brought Dauwn back in his arms as she was too exhausted to climb down and walk to far.  
once back at the doors. lo'lo place her on her feet. "can you walk to your room?" he asked  
Dauwn nodded "yea. thank you..and thank you for tonight." Dauwn smiled softly as she made it back to her room.

Lo'lo smiled as well and went back to his room, to tired to really think of anything else other then the pulse wave...and the kiss she gave him. Lo'lo went to his room and went to bed filled with joyful pride "yes! I was kissed by the of the most beautiful and cutest woman in the world!" he exclaimed to himself  
while Lo'lo was happy; Dauwn was shocked to see aladdin in her room. holding her bamboo staff...or more accurately her metal vessel..

aladdin looked with a blank expression, "Explain this to me, miss Dauwn."


	11. Ranvit, Djinn of freedom

Dauwn's face was pale and her heart was beating as she saw Aladdin sitting on her bed holding her metal vessel. "oh cr-" she started but she didn't finish her swear in front of a child "eh,- I - uh...there's no escaping it, is there."

"I'm sorry I intruded, miss Dauwn. I just want you to clarify if this is a metal vessel. you can't fool a Magi with these things you know." Aladdin added at the end.  
Dauwn rubbed her arm. "yes. Aladdin. that's a metal vessel and it's mine."

Aladdin waved it around a little. "how can you make a stick into a metal vessel? it's not even metal." he pondered  
"oh, the bamboo isn't the metal vessel, the real metal vessel is in the bamboo. the bamboo is hallow allowing stuff to be..stuffed in there. that's why it really hurts when I wack people with it." Dauwn explained

"OH, ok. but why were you keeping this a secret?" Aladdin asked  
Dauwn took her metal vessel from Aladdin, "it's Djinn number 69. Ranvit. Djinn of freedom..it's teleportation." Dauwn said.

"teleportation? that's how you were able to travel the world?" Aladdin thought about the revaluation then continue. "Tell me more about Ranvit, Dauwn."

"you promise not to fall asleep?" Dauwn asked and Aladdin nodded  
"it's an important topic." he said

"a lot of people have different versions of how it went but in reality, I got my Djinn when my parents were still alive. my brother nano had his djinn equip, Marax, a djinn of snow. he got that djinn when the vikings attacked the second time. whe I got mind it, I was 20."

-Flash back 20 years ago-

Dauwn was tending her foul Daylight, after strolling through the town. she had been hearing rumours of how Myrui and Luria had been selected to be Nano's household members however Dauwn wasn't a apart of it. Dauwn and Nano have a great relationship despite that but Dauwn stood there after closing the barn door, thinking about the whispers people were saying  
"you OK little sis?" a familiar voice said. it was Nano walking to her as her.

"Nano yea ok, uh I'm fine i'm just...dealing with whispers." Dauwn said quietly. "about me. not fun as one might think." she joked.  
Nano went in to give her a comfort side hug, "it's ok, sis. don't listen to whispers, they'll only get into your head and the whispers will act like stone on your feet." Nano said to comfort her

Dauwn appreciated his words of comfort, "thanks big bro. your words truly do heal thee." she said and smiled.

that night at the family dinner, Dauwn's father was praising Nano on a job well done with the trading agreement with a city called Balbadd. Dauwn wouldn't admit it but she was getting pretty jealous of the praise.  
"Dauwn, don't play with your food." the voice coming from ahead of her, she looked up at her mother. she obviously notice Dauwn making shapes in his potatoes.  
Dauwn sat up, "sorry mum." she apologised." not that hungry tonight."

just then the doors swung opened and a butler came in and handed a small scroll to Dauwn's father. "my lord. our scouts came back from the dungeon that was discovered." he said  
her father thanked the butler and dismissed him. Nano spoke next "what is it?"  
"I had our scouts keep an eye on the dungeon of Ranvit that is near the north of knuna's territory." he said  
"huh? why? that dungeon is in Knuna's land isn't it?" Myrui asked  
Dauwn's father looked to Myrui. "because we can't let them get a hold of the Djinn inside the dungeon. it would spell disaster for us." he explained as he continued "and so far none of our people that we send in there has come back out." he slumped in his chair. "none of our troops are trained enough to reach the top."

Dauwn was thinking about what he said he made it sound like it was an of the upmost importance. she spoke before she could think on it probably. "I can go into dungeon and reach the top." she said in a way that was both a suggestion and question. as soon as she said that however Dauwn closed her mouth immediately when she saw her family stared at her in shock.  
"Dauwn, listen to me once and listen good. you are not stepping near that dungeon!" her father began. "your brother went in to the dungeon on our beach when he wasn't suppose to and he just got lucky. I don't want you to go in there." he scolded

"your making it sound like I'm to dumb to reach it." Dauwn said sassly but her father didn't look amused.  
"enough! Dauwn, we are done talking about this and that's that!" he finished.  
After that embarrassing scold Dauwn went in her room. she was looking out the window when a silent knock came at her door. "you may enter, person." she said  
Nano opened the door, "hey Dauwn. you ready?"  
Dauwn blinked "for what?" she asked puzzled

tools, food and Dauwn's staff was placed on her bed. "you wanna capture the dungeon right? well you'll need back up and supplies." Nano said with glee.  
Dauwn was surprised, "but you heard what dad said."  
"oh don't listen to dad, I sure didn't when I captured Marax." Nano said  
"well that's true, but he said-" Dauwn tried to say but nano covered her mouth  
"Dah! enough with the butts! we're going ready or not." he asked

when the last light was turned off Nano and Dauwn sneaked out of her room window. packed and ready to go. they crept along a path Nano had marked so they wouldn't be caught by guards. "we really need to tell the guards about these paths, any body can just climb in to my bedroom." Dauwn remarked "I would hate for a ugly mugged brute of a guy sneaking into my room."

-flash back pause-

"funny. since now your friends with a large guy with an ugly mug, huh Dauwn." Aladdin smirked and giggled

"yea, Ironic isn't it?" Dauwn mumbled

-Flash back resumed-

Nano and Dauwn walked through bushes along the knuna's borders. "nano we're really close.. what if they see us?" Dauwn asked worried.  
"quite worrying, they probably stopped patrolling for the night." Nano assured but a patrol isn't what Dauwn was worried about as Nano saw her face.

"hey, Dauwn what happened between you and Garth wasn't your fault. it's Garth's for taking it personally. no one can force someone to fall in love." Nano said to Dauwn  
Dauwn felt a little better after hearing that, "thanks Nano. I will definitely know when I love someone. "

Nano smiled and looked ahead, "now get your head into the game. we made it."  
the sibling were standing in front of a large building that seemed to resembled a bird cage. "Ranvit, really is creative isn't she.." Nano took Dauwn's hand as they walked in the doors. "ready?" he turned to her one last time

"ready!" Dauwn nodded. they two stepped in the dungeon.

inside the first room was just that a room but there were doors all around them. the doors were planted with drawings of animals, in the centre of the room was a single key. a single key for one door only.  
"which one do we go into?" Dauwn asked, looking at the doors.  
Nano looked at the doors and noticed a pattern to them. "be careful, just one is the right one. the others are probably traps." he said  
Dauwn took his advise and took the key. "did you figure out which one we go through."  
Nano walked over, "I see these are animals, dragons, tigers, lizards, horses and a bird. the dragons and tigers each have a pair. the bird doesn't, it's the only one of it's kind." he explained

Dauwn walked over, "alright, i trust you.." once the door was unlocked nothing happened. "and my trust was right."  
the next room was massive, it was like they were standing in the sky above the clouds and the only thing to give them any kind of land was pillars that stood like stepping stones. the two looked down to try and see the ground, "this is crazy.." Nano said once he looked up he saw Dauwn had jumped to the first pillar. "Dauwn! be careful I don't wanna go back to mom and dad to tell them you went splat.  
"I'm fine, bro. just think of this as leaping stones." Dauwn said as she jumped to the next.  
Nano took a deep breath and leapt to the first pillar. Dauwn and nano hopped from pillar to pillar until they reached the end.  
"See, that wasn't so bad." Dauwn chuckled seeing the terror in his eyes. "though you might have agreed."

the third room wasn't so easy, as it was filled with large creatures that charged at them. Dauwn swung her staff to knock out some creatures while Nano his bow and arrow. using his metal vessel he created to create frozen arrows, firing them and freezing many creatures in their path.  
"this is why you should change weapons, Dauwn!" Nano called out  
"I told you, I don't like blades!" she retorted "I almost chopped my hand off last time."

it was a long struggle to find the last door but they managed to reach it, the final room of the dungeon. but it was confusing. they were doors just floating in the air. there must have been 25 doors at least. a text was found on the door which reads, "life is like many doorways but only one must be taken."

"such as life. Djinns must love riddles." Dauwn said. "so what does it mean?"  
"I guess this means..you pick at random. like what the text says, life is many doors but you can only take one. you never know where that door leads." he said.  
Nano and Dauwn were both very nervous with this choice as it was life or death. when nano opened a door and flames shot out. Dauwn then came at a door it was bright red with green mixed in, it shouldn't mix well but it did. "this one." she exclaimed  
"why that one?" Nano asked  
"because this door reminds me of us. two different people but we work well together." Dauwn said. Nano smiled and gestured for her to open the door.  
Dauwn was hesitant but she opened the door to get it over with what ever was going to come at them. but nothing came at them. it was the door! the door to the treasure room.  
the two were excited, they made it. the treasure room was elegant in many ways, behind them when the doors closed there was nothing but open skies. it was like the second room but the two were on safer ground.

Dauwn and Nano walked up to the columns where a lamp resided, Nano gestured for Dauwn to continue on to process. Dauwn slowly walked up the stairs and reached out, she lightly touched the lamp.

a voice boomed, "you have made it to my treasure room. which one of you shall be king?" from the lamp, a giant blue humming bird hovered above them as she descended down, it held a staff using two pairs of extra wings. placing the staff into the ground she perched on it. "I am Ranvit. now tell me who wishes to be king."

Dauwn stepped forward, "me, ma'ma. my name is Dauwn and uh I'm pretty sure it's queen."  
"you? a queen indeed." Ranvit looked at Dauwn then at her forehead, seeing the heart. "how interesting.."  
"what is?" dauwn raised an eyebrow  
Ranvit shook her head "nothing, tell me. why should I grant power to you? what do you seek with it?"

Dauwn thought of her answer, "in honest words. I don't know. perhaps I want to see where your power will lead me too." Dauwn said

Ranvit was silence then looked at her brother, looking into nano's thoughts about Dauwn. "hm, I like that answer."

"Dauwn, you shall gave my power. with it you shall be able to teleport to places your heart tells you to go." Ranvit said. "just make sure it's never a place boring for me."

-end flash back-

"and that's what happened. I couldn't celebrate with my parents though because once we got back..the vikings had returned with full force when me and nano were in the dungeon. in the aftermath we discover our parents died in the attack." Dauwn finished

she waited for a response for the whole thing but nothing came. Dauwn looked up to find Aladdin had fallen asleep and was curled on her bed. "Wha- Aladdin!" Dauwn tried to wake the kid by shaking him. "you gotta be kidding, you promised you wouldn't sleep." Aladdin snored despite.

"are you seriously telling me, that i explained my metal djinn story to the thin air!?" Dauwn exclaimed

"you have a metal vessel?" a voice said behind her. Dauwn's heart stopped and Aladdin opened his eyes at the sound of Lo'lo voice. the two looked to him.  
Dauwn couldn't say anything but- "oh shit.."


	12. Take me back right now!

Lo'lo stood at the door way of Dauwn's room, one hand was hidden behind him.  
"Lo'lo! how long of you been standing there?" Dauwn asked sheepishly. even Aladdin was nervous to see him there.  
"I just got here when you said you were a metal vessel trying to wake Aladdin up." he said

"uhh and what are doing at my room anyways?" she asked  
Lo'lo paused, his eyes darted all over the room trying to look for the right answer, he quickly tossed away the flowers he was hiding. in order to make it look like he wasn't doing anything thing at all. Aladdin and Dauwn saw the item being tossed behind the door. "I was walking by to the kitchen when I heard you taking to someone. I wanted to make sure you were ok. " he said and continued "never mind that. you should have told me you were a metal vessel." he smiled.

Dauwn groaned "I know, i know. but a lot of stuff were going through my mind and-" she started but couldn't continue  
"it's ok, not everyone likes telling the world of their metal vessels." lo'lo assured. "since kingdoms would love to fight over them."

"so your ok with it?" she asked  
Lo'lo snickered, "Looks like we got two new Djin users to count on huh?" he lightly joked coming in to pat Dauwn's back.  
for a moment Dauwn smiled and took breath a sigh of relief and Aladdin also shared in her Relief but the relief was short when lo'lo asked, "I know your brother has the snow Djinn, Marax so what's your Djinn?"

Dauwn and Aladdin fell silent. so he didn't hear what type of Djinn Dauwn had! "oh it's uh..."Dauwn was trying hard what to say until Aladdin put a hand on hers  
"just tell him the truth." Aladdin told her

"yeah. Dauwn, you can tell me anything." Lo'lo said.  
Dauwn took a deep breath, "it's a teleporting Djinn.." she said quietly

at first Lo'lo was pretty calm, "teleporting? that's neat. I remember Muu saying Koumei from Kou has a teleporting Djinn. this explains that you can...go any where.." Lo'lo was silent before he realised something. "Dauwn...can you teleport two or more people?" Lo'lo asked

there was a pause before Dauwn said "yes, I can."

there was a longer pause as Lo'lo thought about what she just said, the more Lo'lo thought on that information the more his temper began raising. "...you could have just teleported me home from the very beginning, have you?" he said in the calmest tone as he could muster

"ehhh yea, and I can explain myself!" Dauwn began to studder

"oh please do." Lo'lo narrowed his eyes at her. Aladdin gave a small gulp nervously

Dauwn was nervous as well, " I was excited when you came and it slipped my mind. but after you became my friend, I just wanted you to stay so.."

"so you kept me here for yourself?" Lo'lo finished

"what- no, I didn't-" Dauwn was trying to say, "I was gonna tell you...when you got back to Reim."  
"when we got to Reim?I would have been even more mad!" Lo'lo began raising his voice

Aladdin tried speaking "now Lo'lo I'm sure Dauwn didn't mean anything by it-"  
"keep out of this Aladdin!" Lo'lo snapped as he turned to Dauwn, "you kept me here for 3 weeks! because you got me with those "please, I have no friends!" Lo'lo was now starting to air out what he really thought

"Lo'lo!" Dauwn tried to get his attention but to no avail

"I had a friend who was killed on that day I got blasted in that damn river, and here I was, goofing off while my friend was being buried!" he explained  
Aladdi and Dauwn were shocked at that, so that's why he was grumpy ever since he got that reply.  
"not to mention my little sister thought I was gone for the while I wasn't found!" Lo'lo continued  
"you have a sister?" Dauwn asked surprised.

"that's right, and you, because YOU were lonely, you decided it was 'OK' to keep me here! Dauwn I think you are the most selfish person ever!" He shouted, " I been here for 3 damn weeks,!"

"Lo'lo, I really was gonna take you back. I just wanted to have some fun with someone." Dauwn said quickly

"for how long?! a year?!" Lo'lo asked loudly

"of course not! you need to calm down." Dauwn exclaimed  
"Calm down!?" Lo'lo replied in an angry tone, "you could have taken me back in a blink!"

"if I did, we wouldn't have had so much fun." Dauwn pointed out but lo'lo wasn't having it.  
"Dauwn! would you quite making excuses!" Lo'lo retorted not wanting to admit if he did go back right away they really wouldn't have had the fun they did.

"I'm not making excuses, I'm making a pointer!" Dauwn shout back but Lo'lo had had enough. his fury shot through the roof, He grabbed Dauwn and lifted her up by her throat and cheeks rather tightly, he made a face that he would make to scare the enemy only this time, he was making a growl, and showing his sharp teeth in a snarl.  
"I had enough of you!" Lo'lo roared  
"Lo'lo!" Aladdin called out from his spot behind lo'lo,

"Dauwn, I'm doing arguing about this! take me home, right now." he growled

for the first time around Lo'lo Dauwn felt real fear when she looked in his furious eyes. "Ok, I'll take you back."

Lo'lo let her mouth go so she could pick up her staff with slightly shaky hands Dauwn turned to Aladdin for a second."I'll take you to sindra when i get back Aladdin.." she said

Aladdin watched as Dauwn tapped her staff on the ground and through a ripple effect, the two disappeared.

-

it was still night when Lo'lo and Dauwn got to Reim. the streets were lit with torches, and hardly anyone was out. Dauwn looked around a little. "so this is Reim. it's big. and it's definitely shiny." she commented but she noticed Lo'lo walking away

the terrifying look Lo'lo made flashed through her mind but she managed to say out. "where you going?

"some damn sleep in my own bed." he responded

Lo'lo kept walking when Dauwn tried to follow him a little, "I hope you don't mind if I look around for a bit." she said trying to make friendly conversation.

"do whatever you want. I don't care what you do. " Lo'lo replied coldly. this made Dauwn look to him.

Dauwn watched him before she asked, "so...what are we now, still friends?"

she waited for a reply from him till he finally said, "your just a girl who took me home. I don't know why we ever were friends." he sneered. Dauwn was silent she really didn't know what to feel, in her mind she was still afraid of what Lo'lo did. but in her chest it felt like it was breaking.  
Dauwn shut her eyes tight, keeping herself from leaking tears, only but a single sniff. "alright then. take care of yourself. " Dauwn finally said turning around to walked in the opposite direction.

Lo'lo was half way down the street when he stopped walking, everything that had just happened hit Lo'lo and was sinking into him like an anchor reaching the bottom floor. Lo'lo spun around, "Dauwn, wait, I didn't mean-!"  
Dauwn was gone, he was complete alone in that empty street. Alone but he was now home, that's what he wanted..wasn't it?

-

Aladdin waited in Dauwn's room for her return. a ripple appeared in the room. Dauwn appeared from the ripple, Aladdin opened his mouth to speak.  
"I'm sorry, Aladdin I just need to be by myself." Dauwn said as she sat on her bed and placed her head in her hands.

Aladdin stayed silent, wiping his own little tear at the scene before him. normally he'd do anything to try and cheer up his friends but in this case, Aladdin knew Dauwn needed to be alone.


	13. I miss you

In the vulka village everything had seemed peaceful as the festival happened. it was a great night...that is if you weren't in two people's shoes. One being Dauwn who had just gotten back from bringing Lo'lo home and the other being Ralkira, far out in sea where a viking settlement lay. this happened during the hours in the morning before noon. before Lo'lo and Dauwn's argument over Dauwn's metal vessel, before their date when they fell in love, before the fesitival, and before Lo'lo got splashed with water and dunked Dauwn in a barrel of alcohol.

the Viking council were in a meeting with Ralkira, the chief of the vikings, they all argued about the situation with Lo'lo.  
"You heard about what happened right?" one of the elders said

"and? when has one man ever stopped us before?" Ralkira replied "We're vikings! no man can nothing stops us, one man doesn't change that."  
"but this wasn't a man, this was an fanalis. it's different." the elder on the left said  
"that Fanalis is probably still gone!" the Chief argued "it's been three weeks since then he's probably gone. the valka village is throwing it's annual festival of when they settled on that shore. now it's the time too sail over there and kill them all for good."

there were some mumbles before a voice rang up "I don't think that's a good idea for your men because he's still there."

"who said that?" Ralkira ask now one in particular. the eyes all shifted to a figure sitting on a chair against the wall in the shadows, beside him was a white lion. the man stroked the lion's head which was growling, "Easy Naru."

the vikings all grabbed there blades, "who are you and what do you want?!" Ralkira demanded to know. A pair of Glowing blue eyes shined through the darkness of the corner.  
"what do I want? I came here..for your place as Chief." the man said

the vikings blinked then laughed "you come here demanding my seat?" the laughing Ralkira asked amused,  
"I'm not asking you, I'm challenging you. " the man smirked, Ralkira scoffed as he took out his axe coming down from his seat. the man lightly shooed the white lion to the side so he won't be in the way.  
"if that is what you want.." with out warning Ralkira charged at the man, his opponent didn't move from the chair. with a yell the axe dug into the man's right peck.

"looks like your idea wasn't really thought out." Ralkira smirked but that smirk faded as the man smiled and rose from his seat, the man towered over Ralkira, which was no small feat. Ralkira was a pretty big man but this stranger dwarfed him greatly. "Remember my name in hell, it's Malence."

in a split second Ralkira's vision blacks out as Malence had Slapped his hands together, popping his head open like a watermelon.

Ralkira laid dead on the ground at the stranger or malence as he called himself stepped over him. "now that the trash is out of the way. I guess that makes me your new chief!" he announced  
one of the elders scoffed "you can't be the Chief! the Chief said his son will be next in line."  
all eyes turned on the elder who spoke  
"then I will advise you bring him to me, so i can 'talk' to him." Malence advised as he stepped closer.

A brave elder spoke out "and why should we do that? why shouldn't we just kill you now for killing our Chief!?"  
Malence unclothed his chest to reveal where the axe hit and too the elder's shock there was hardly a gash where the axe hit. it seemed to be just like a paper cut.  
"don't think normal blades will kill me easily. that aside, it was a fair fight for leadership. all I ask is for your cooperation." Malence grinned

the elders seemed like they needed more convincing then that so Malence signalled over to a rich looking man who whistled in two guards with two large boxes of food.

"My friend Garth ,here, is with me, and thus I can give you more food then you currently have through him. what'd you say?." Malence slyly asked  
the elders spoke among themselves, Malence smirked as the elders got up, and one of them says to solider in the room  
"bound Ralkira's family and bring them to the centre of the village. so our new Chief can make himself the new sole head of the village." the elder said  
the Guard nodded as he ran out to get more men for this duty.

when all the elders left did Garth come up.  
"alright, you got the Chief title. it's time you hold your end of our deal!" Garth demanded  
Malence turned to him "Patients, my young friend patients. all good things come to those who wait."

Garth huffed, "Just make sure you get Dauwn before next weeks end."

* * *

five days had passed since that day Lo'lo left. Myrui and Luria watched Dauwn sitting alone on a chair by herself. she sat at by an open window, in her hands was the tiger coat she had gotten for him. it smelled like him silently, Dauwn thought it would help but it only worsened the deep pit she felt.

"Dauwn is still upset isn't she?" Aladdin asked walking next to Myrui

Myrui looked down at Aladdin, "your still here? I thought you were going to leave with the carriage?" he wondered

"oh, about that. I'm in no longer a rush. now that I know Dauwn can just take me to Sindra at anytime. I told Dauwn I want to go when she feels better." Aladdin explained

"Don't know when that will happen again.." Luria said.

"it's just like when Nano began to distance himself from her but more worse." Myrui added  
he clenched his teeth, "I knew that damn Lo'lo was gonna hurt her. "

"come on don't be harsh on 'lo. he was really upset at Dauwn for the secret she kept." Aladdin said thinking of how hurt Lo'lo felt but also the hurt on dauwn's face when he said those things. "but it really hurted her though."

Luria sighed, "Sometimes people say things they don't mean when their angry."

as the three watched Dauwn from the distance, Nano watched from the door way. he hadn't realised of how much of an impact Lo'lo had made on Dauwn, needless to say, Nano was feeling massive regret. perhaps if he had accepted Lo'lo and where he was from maybe Dauwn wouldn't have kept her Djinn a secret from Lo'lo.

"well.. it's been awhile. i'll go say something." Aladdin declared, he walked over. as soon as he got beside her Dauwn looked over to him only to see Aladdin, making faces. he stretched his mouth, eye lids, nose and squished in his cheeks. the faces got silly enough that Dauwn gave a chuckle then a giggle then soon enough a laugh.

Aladdin smiled too, "nice to see you smile again, miss dauwn." he said

Dauwn managed to stop laughing, "Ah, I'm sorry Aladdin. here I am moping around when I said I'd take you to sindra the next morning, what is it? it's five days now."  
"Don't worry. I want to make sure your good and happy." Aladdin said.

"that's right," Luria chimed in as she walked over, "how bout we do something together. Aladdin can come along too."

"that sound great, what do you say?" Aladdin asked Dauwn

Dauwn smiled, "yeah, that does sound great. " she said becoming a little more brighter as she got up to go with her brother, sister and Aladdin. for a moment Dauwn wondered if Lo'lo would have liked to go but she shook herself out of it. he was probably happier now back home anyways.

* * *

back in Reim, the citizens were leaving the arena. everyone had heard of Lo'lo's safe return and went into the arena matches straight away. no one cared why, they just knew they wanted to see one of the best in the arena again. however no one ever saw him once he left the arena though. he could be found all over the city at random moments and time. Lo'lo wouldn't be back till midnight. then he'd repeat the same actions.

Muu Alexius, leader of the corps, had heard of his strange pattern but paid no mind to it at first. however soon the concerns rose into the entire corps becoming worried about him, even Lo'lo's little sister, Meia had come up to Muu about the unhealthy pattern. according to Lo'lo's little sister when she went with him one time, he wouldn't stop to eat, rest, at first he was able to sleep but soon he became restless and stayed up all night. that's when Muu was now starting to get worried so when Lo'lo disappeared again Muu went on the look out for him.

it took awhile to find the big guy, he was sitting against a wall that was hidden from public view. "there you are." Mu said, getting Lo'lo's attention, as he sat next to him.

"oh, hey cap." he greeted. Muu could see the overly exhausted look on his face. Lo'lo had pairs of dark circles under his eyes, his hair was unwashed and he stunk worst then usual. "you don't look so good." muu started

"I'm fine. just..recovering is all.." Lo'lo said

"it seems to me your getting worst." muu eyed him, "Lo'lo , we're all growing worried about you. that first day we were all glad you were back and so were you but now you seem..distracted wondering the streets all day like your looking for something you lost." muu pointed out but Lo'lo didn't say anything. Lo'lo was being uncharacteristically silent so Muu opened his mouth."Lo'lo. this is not an order, I'm asking you as your friend. can you tell me what's going on?"

Lo'lo didn't want to admit it at first but he soon sighed, he might as well tell someone he respected "I was trying to find Dauwn." lo'lo said in defeat.

"Dauwn? oh right, the girl you mention in your letter. why? is she here?" Muu asked

"No but I was hoping that she was." Lo'lo explained "she told me she wanted to explore Reim so I thought I might see her around the market or she was around sight seeing."

Muu looked to Lo'lo softly, "is there some more to this, it seems like there is."  
Lo'lo ran his hand down his face, "Before I came back, we had a big fight. when we got here I said something to her that I wanna take back.."  
"you could just take a trip back to where her village is and see her that way." Muu offered  
"I would in a heart beat but ...I don't know where her damn village is! I was passed out all the way there and she brought back by-!" Lo'lo started but stopped  
"By what?"

Lo'lo sighed, "her metal vessel."  
"wait, your friend has a metal vessel?" Muu asked surprised. Lo'lo didn't say anything right away to him about this but muu took a sigh, "Don't worry Lo'lo. I won't tell the high seats about it yet, lord titus is still settling in as a magi." Muu assured him  
Lo'lo sigh a relief. he trusted muu enough to hold to his word, "she has a Teleport Djinn. once I found that out I flipped out, we fought, she brought me back and now-..." Lo'lo trailed on until he stopped

"and now you feel regret." Muu finished for him  
Lo'lo nodded, "yea. i only knew her for a month and yet, I miss her." Lo'lo ran his hand through his hair.  
this information made muu smile, "Did something magical happen?" he required to ask. the unusual deadly look Lo'lo gave him pretty much said 'something did happen but that's none of your business.'

"Don't worry Lo'lo. if anything you told me about her is true, she'll come back to make amends." Muu told Lo'lo as he put a hand on her shoulder.  
Lo'lo gave his friend a reassuring smile. "for now how bout you take a shower and eat. she'll probably mistaken you bum, can't have that can we?" Muu joked and gave a laugh while Lo'lo gave him a snort. muu was so lucky he respected him so much.

* * *

Dauwn sat on the stair outside the spa shop, looking at her staff she had brought, "I'm so sorry I neglected you for a mouth, I didn't mean to. guess Lo'lo was right about me being selfish.." Dauwn apologised to her Djinn

Aladdin walked out to hear her apology, "I don't think your selfish."  
Dauwn turned to see Aladdin, "and I'm sure Ranvit doesn't think so ether. the entire time you just wanted a friend?" he said with a smile  
Dauwn gave a smile back, "I saw right through me. honestly I didn't think of him as a friend at first. I just thought he was interesting because he was an a fanalis and I never met an Fanalis before besides seeing them from afar. "  
"I sure understand that, my friend morg is an a Fanalis too." he said thinking of his friend.

"yeah but soon I just... fell in love with him. I miss him a lot." Dauwn went on till Aladdin turned to her, a warm smile appeared on Aladdin's face.  
"let's go to Reim and talk to Lo'lo. you need to talk to each other to work out your problem, then you can tell him how you feel." Aladdin suggested

Dauwn thought about it and a determined smile came on her face. "your right, Aladdin. now matter what happened. he's my friend and i love him!" she said getting up.  
Aladdin got up too, "yea!"

"just let me go to my place, I'll get that coat I owe him and bring it to him." Dauwn said and Aladdin nodded.  
after a quick trip to the house Dauwn was ready to confront Lo'lo. Dauwn's heart on her head was glowing at the thought of that Fanalis. that amazing Fanalis.

"Aladdin, I got it. let's go!" she chimed but as she was heading outside to greet Aladdin, however a rush of shock shot through the roof when she came back out.

"Dauwn!" Aladdin squeaked

"ALADDIN!"

* * *

Author's note: Ralkira was suppose to be the main antagonist of the whole deal, that's why those vikings said "For Ralkira" in chapter 6.

but Ralkira was so boring to work with, so I replaced him with Malence an already fleshed out OC of mine who will now be Lo'lo's main antagonist from now on.


	14. Malence enters the picture

Lo'lo was looking out into the wilderness on top of a pillar, trying to remember where the raid and explosion happened.

maybe if he went back to that same spot and follow the river maybe he'd find Valka village again. Lo'lo finally decided he was waiting to long for Dauwn to come to him so He'll go to Dauwn, To hell with what Nano thought of him. Lo'lo was marching back there and will ask for her forgiveness. admit he's a jack ass and he didn't mean what he said, they were friends.

Muu and Myron watched him from the same pillar but kept their distance. "So that's what happened?" Myron asked  
Muu looked to his sister, "yes, and right now I think he's waited long enough." he explained

"so why are we here?" She asked her brother

Muu sighed "because Lo'lo's our Friend; thus we must support him."

"ok, fine, but this is kinda between Lo'lo and that new girlfriend of his." Myron stated Lo'lo shot back at her, cheeks red.  
"she's not my girlfriend! she's my best friend for your information!" Lo'lo corrected  
Myron shouted back, "oh really, I'm pretty sure my brother told me, you regretted being friends with her!"  
Lo'lo went over to her and began manhandling her, "shut your mouth!"  
"Let go of me!" Myron hissed

Muu sighed and rolled his eyes, "Now, now. we're not here to fight we're here to figure out the best way to valka village." he said stopping them from getting into a bigger scuffle. just then Muu noticed a figure incoming. "is that..a flying horse?" Muu asked in bewilderment

the other two looked up to see what muu was looking at. it was indeed a horse, this horse bore two large wings coming in at top speeds. the three watched it with mouths a gap. when it got closer they can see more of the horse it was painted. wait, this horse was familiar..it was "Daylight?!" Lo'lo splutter out

"Aladdin?" Muu added unconsciously. it was Aladdin riding on daylight, Dauwn's loyal stead.

Lo'lo exclaimed out, "what else did was that girl hiding!?"

"what? she didn't tell you that she had a flying horse?!" Myron asked

"the horse always had a horse coat on it, it's not unusual so I didn't question it.." Lo'lo admitted. Daylight landed swiftly and Aladdin got off daylight's back in a hurry but he fell back on his bottom as he did so. Aladdin, quickly, got back on his feet , "she's been taken!" he cried as he ran over to the three fanalis.

those three words rattled and ringed in Lo'lo's ears again and again. he must have blacked out because he didn't say anything for a moment but he snapped back to reality. "tell us what happened!" Lo'lo asked loudly gripping Aladdin by the shoulders.

Aladdin took a breath out of his teary eyes and told them what happened.

* * *

Dauwn was wide eyed, she was looking at Aladdin being held by a large man, the man was massive he was larger then lo'lo, and just as muscular. the man had dark bright blue hair, his hair on top was spiky but it ran out into four small pony tails, this was also true with extended goatee beard he had, going into two small pony tails. he definitely looked like a viking completely with fur cowl for his shoulders, the cowl connected to a broad collar with lion teeth on the trim, at the middle was a small animal skull.

the man looked down at Dauwn, his eyes were dark blue as the night sky, his left sciera was pitch black. lastly his entire skin was pale. he was baring his teeth behind a wicked smile as he looked down at Dauwn. Aladdin was struggling but he could escape the grip and he couldn't use magic, a second man held Aladdin's magic staff. and a third one on the other side. four more appeared more behind Dauwn.

"well hello there, gorgeous." the man said.  
"You..I heard about you, your...! actually I have no idea who you are. who are you?" Dauwn asked confused.

Malence, gave out a low chuckle "Funny, truly, My name is Malence. you are looking at the new Chief of the vikings you view as pests."

Dauwn blinked then laughed "ha! you? like I'd believe that? Ralkira is-"

"Dead. I challenged and squeaked his head like an orange." Malence joked in a mocked manner

Dauwn was silent before speaking "you killed Ralkira?"

"Yes, that's why these fellows are listen to me." Malence pointed at the vikings who surrounded Dauwn, "we're here for one thing and that's you."

Dauwn jolted stiff in surprise, but she kept her nerve the best she could. now that she doesn't need to hide her metal vessel, she can use it. Dauwn held up her staff, "let the space wrap my body and mind, change my body Ranvit!" In a flash Dauwn was changed into her Djinn equip. Dauwn's body was covered in golden green feathers, her armour were silver wrapped in white cloth. her feet were equip with bird talons.

with a smile she worked fast and made two of her viking attackers behind her disappear. who knows where she teleported them, the other two launched foreword. Malence wasn't pulling punches. "Get me that staff before you get her!" he ordered the two lackeys behind him.  
following the order the two vikings launched forward.

Dauwn disappeared in a ripple when they got close, "keep an eye out she can be anywhere!" one of the attacking vikings called.

in a second later Dauwn reappeared behind one of them and whacked him with a metal spear, once he fell she disappeared again. Dauwn reappeared behind the second one and attacked him.  
"so that's how her djinn works." Aladdin said in amazement. Koumei who has a similar metal vessl, opens portals for others and they go through. Dauwn teleported the body in an instant to appear in another location, it works very well to get sneak attacks. although he had seen Dauwn teleport with Lo'lo, it was amazing to watch her in battle with her ability.

but despite the fast paced, there's only so much you can do. Malence made a signal to someone who was hidden. Aladdin realised there was an archer, he tried to cry out to Dauwn but Malence shut him up before covering his mouth. "uh nah, you'll ruin the surprise." he whispered to Aladdin in a taunting manner. the archer fired an arrow, Dauwn had just reappeared when the arrow hit the back of her shoulder. holding her shoulder Dauwn let out a scream of pain and agony.

"Dauwn!" Aladdin cried.

grinding her teeth to keep herself steady, she raised her spear. when suddenly Aladdin bite Malence's hand, he yelled as let the boy go as well as Aladdin's staff which he picked up and got distance from the swearing viking.  
Aladdin wasted no time he shot off a sort of flamethrower at the stand the archer was standing on. the archer fell out of commission.

"looks like I'll have to go to plan B." Malence said as he commanded a whole party of 10 to come out of the bushes. Aladdin and Dauwn stood their ground however Dauwn's movements were slowed because of the pain in her shoulder. "har-har infligar!" Aladdin shouted out, a tower flew up into the sky. it didn't get unnoticed by the town and her siblings in tower, and a reading nano.

Malence knew this would put a giant dent in the plan if others came by, "Shit! we gotta do this quick before her whole damn family arrives with reinforcements!" Malence called out,

Dauwn had just took down a viking before she turned to Malence, "guess whatever plan is gonna be stopped right here, Malence." she teased  
the head viking was silent before smiling. "and what makes you say that?"  
A thud reached Dauwn from behind, she turned to see that Aladdin had been hit by a war hammer. Aladdin was on his side, holding his arm which was throbbing in pain.

"Aladdin!" Dauwn called out before another sharp pain hit her, it was Malence using a sharp blade to cut her side. Dauwn held her cut from bleeding. "OW,OW,Ow,ow! how dare you cut me!" Dauwn hissed

she raised her spear for combat. Malence took out an axe and swung down at Dauwn, she held up her spear in defence. Malence repeatedly swung down at her spear, Dauwn cursed under her breath, she needed to focus her spear to teleport but with Malence's blade swinging at Dauwn over and over it needed to be use as a shield. teleportation was impossible at the current moment. seeing an opening Malence kneed at Dauwn's side which made her winched down in pain, she held her side. taking this opportunity Malence gave a good hit on the head with a punch.

Dauwn lay on the ground, she reverted back to her normal form as Malence took her metal vessel from her. Malence picked Dauwn up on his shoulder. "that was indeed interesting but now we need to made a tactical retreat."

Aladdin gritted his teeth trying to get up but a foot from a passing viking stomped on his sore shoulder. he yelled in pain. "if you follow us boy, we'll kill her." the viking said before the conscious vikings followed in hast.  
once they were out of sight Aladdin got up. that threat wasn't gonna frighten him off, he needed to save his friend but he was still in pain from the hit.

he was running after them before Aladdin heard a whiny he looked behind him to see a horse coming to him. it was Daylight. Daylight stopped at Aladdin and neighed at him.  
"you wanna help girl?" he asked the horse, a small neigh was a yes for Aladdin.  
Daylight nipped at the blanket. Aladdin was confused but he figured she wanted the blanket off. Aladdin did as Daylight asked, pulling the blanket off.  
Aladdin was shocked and star struck when Daylight revealed her large wings. "your a Pegasus?" Aladdin asked but Daylight made a whiny, Aladdin tried to figure out what that whiny meant so Aladdin looked at Daylight's rukh and saw it was similar to multiple household vessels, "wait..your Dauwn's household member?" the horse knelt down for Aladdin and gestured to her back.

Aladdin then focused his attention to the matter at hand, and nodded. it took a second since Daylight was so large than Aladdin but he managed to get on her back. folding out her wings Daylight took off into the sky

* * *

Lo'lo roared in rage, he punch hit the pillar floor making a large crack. "I should have been there!" he yelled as he was kneeling on the ground. "why did I have to be such a-"

"Lo'lo you couldn't have had known this was gonna happen to Dauwn." Muu said to Lo'lo trying to calm him down. the large fanalis gripped his head in frustration.  
"Aladdin why did you come here instead of following them?!" Lo'lo asked "if the horse can fly why did you come here instead of following them!"

"I tried to get daylight to follow the vikings boat but she wouldn't listen to me. instead she brought me all the way here." Aladdin explained

Myron chimed, "oh! I get it. Lo'lo this is your chance to make it up to your girlfriend, and apologise for being an ass."  
"she's not my- oh never mind. alright I'm going to help you get Dauwn." Lo'lo declared.

"we'll help you." Muu came to lo'lo  
"we are?" myron asked  
Muu elbowed his sister to get her to behave.  
"ok! fine." Myron quickly said "someone has to make sure you apologise to her right."

with a smile Lo'lo turned to Aladdin, "lead the Aladdin. we're getting my Heart head back."


	15. to the rescue

words couldn't describe how Lo'lo was feeling, regret, worried, angry, though furious would be more likely. Lo'lo was on Daylight's back with Aladdin while Muu and Myron was on Aladdin's carpet.

A lot of thoughts ran through Lo'lo's mind, mostly about this Malence guy, who the hell does he think he is!? Malence had come to the village and upright hurted his friend! Aladdin said he was larger then him but that still wasn't enough to compete with an fanalis's strength. Fanalis hunt large beasts all the time. This Malence is gonna be no different!

Aladdin looked back at Lo'lo and saw the distraught on his face. Aladdin thought for a moment then he spoke lightly "Dauwn really missed you Lo'lo." he smiled at the man behind him. Lo'lo looked up at Aladdin that didn't help much,  
"if she missed me so much why didn't she come back to talk to me?" he asked lightly annoyed

Aladdin smiled "well she moped for a long while and when she snapped out of it, malence came around but please know we were coming so Dauwn can talk to you and say that she lo-" Aladdin was about to say but he covered his mouth. the man had already noticed Aladdin's nervousness.  
"what?"

a nervous chuckle came out, "uh maybe Dauwn should tell you when we found her." Aladdin said quickly but Lo'lo didn't have that. he was curious now and he wanted to know what she wanted to tell him.  
"it's gonna be a while before we reach the village Aladdin and you owe me, so spill it." Lo'lo demanded

Aladdin sighed defeated, "Dauwn was going to tell you she was in love in with you." Aladdin admitted.  
you can just see Lo'lo's face turn into large grin. "She does! i knew it!"  
"really?" Myron chimed in, "A girl really fell for that barbarian?" she asked and scoffed "she must be blind."

the blushing on Lo'lo's face turned into a fierce angry expression "insult her again and i'll chop your hair to a more boyish style while you sleep!" he threatened  
Myron glared back "touch my hair and I'll make a matching scar on the other side of your mouth!" she hissed

Aladdin watched the tennis match between the Fanalis and then looked at muu "are they always liked this?" he asked.  
Muu sighed "Always."  
"come on, Lo'lo your fighting like a married couple." Aladdin joked and received to predatory glares which make Aladdin sweat in fear.  
"why do people always assume that!" myron asked annoyed "I'm 19 and he's 30!" she stated  
"ooh! I figured you were around that age.." Aladdin muttered under his breath but there's no hiding whispers of a fanalis.  
"you wait till we reach the ground magi!" she growled to Aladdin's horror

Lo'lo cut in, "besides...I already have feelings for someone else." he said and Aladdin looked to him. Lo'lo didn't make eye contact with Aladdin but the light blush said it all. Aladdin smile turned wide "Dauwn would be happy to hear that."

Lo'lo looked at Aladdin and smiled. Muu's voice cut in "is that the village?" he asked. everyone looked down at the village just underneath them. the villages seemed to be doing their daily routines seemingly unwary Dauwn had been taken. all expect for the guards who were bustling around the town possibility to look for Dauwn.  
"yea that's it." lo'lo confirmed, "Look's like they noticed Dauwn is gone."

"alright, we'll talk to Dauwn's family at the lord's house." muu looked to Aladdin and Lo'lo.  
"and we'll go look for Dauwn." Lo'lo replied.

"where even is the head house?" Myron asked, "there's a couple of rich looking houses."  
Aladdin pointed at the house that's above the entire village. "that's it right there." he said. Aladdin reached into his turban and pulled out a talisman given to him by Dauwn two weeks ago, Lo'lo had one too but he left his back at his house. Aladdin tossed his talisman to Muu "show Dauwn's siblings that and they may listen to you." Aladdin called out. Aladdin couldn't say more when daylight ran out of patience and started to fly out to the sea to find her master.

muu and myron were left to deal with Dauwn's family fully knowing it wasn't going to be easy since Aladdin and Lo'lo warned them about their distrust of Reim.

the trio in the sky were already gone when Muu and Myron reached the ground. however their entrance wasn't exactly a secret as the guards were already point their spears at them when their feet touched the ground. "please we bare no ill intentions." Muu explained "we've come to see Dauwn's family." he announced trying to look friendly as possible. "the magi Aladdin gave me this." Muu showed him the talisman.

the guards looked to each other until a new but familiar voice hit their ears. "and how do we now you didn't just steal it off of Aladdin?"  
everyone looked behind them to see Nano who looked very unhappy about the two being there.  
"I know it seems sketchy but you gotta listen to us. it's Dauwn she's in danger." Muu said, this got Nano's attention.

Dauwn slowly woke up in a room she was unfamiliar with. once her consciousness came back she shot up and immediately started looking for a way out. she tried the windows but he was very high up and there were warriors by the windows below. she checked out if there were any secret doorways but couldn't find anything.

she then remembered, she can use her metal vessel to escape but she didn't see her staff in the room. "just great, I'm stuck here on this dumb bed and it's freezing!" she complained as she wrapped herself in the blanket.

the door's lock clicked and the door opened. Dauwn shot back around to see "Garth?!"  
Garth stood at the door way but he seemed happy to see her, "hello Dauwn."  
"what are you doing here?" Dauwn asked.

"I've been working with this viking tribe for awhile. giving them trades from the mainland." he explained  
"you what-!? no wonder they keep getting new things.." Dauwn thought to herself but then she turned to Garth "but why am I here?"

"so we can get marry." Garth told her. Dauwn blinked for a second and then she burst out laughing. she laughed for a while but when she saw garth's face, he looked at her with seriousness  
"...your not joking."  
Garth's silence said it all.

"by soloman your not joking." Dauwn muttered "Garth-"

"Dauwn I always wanted you, but our families were always bickering so I couldn't convince them to let me marry you." Garth went on.  
"Garth, Garth." Dauwn got his attention, she needed for him to understand, "Garth, that's sweet of you to go out of your way to set up a kidnapping me, but I never loved you. friend, maybe, but I never had feelings for you." she said and continue "I'm in love with Lo'lo."

Garth didn't say anything for a bit but then he began laughing, "you love Lulu, didn't that monster hurt your feelings?"  
Dauwn huffed "hey! I was gonna make up! wait- how do you know?"

"I deployed spies to watch you for a while." Garth said  
Dauwn was dumbfound, "spies! for how long?!"  
"a while. I wanted to find the right time to bring you here." Garth tried to explain.

"Garth, that's creepy, and we are not-" he was going to say but Garth just grabbed her arm tightly  
"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" he shouted at her  
Dauwn could do nothing but flinched at his raised voice but she regained her composure she wasn't going to be intimidated,

"So is that why you made these new friends?" Dauwn asked with a glare "that Malence is a real character.

"it's safe to say that Malence was the real person who I made a deal with. he needed some help getting the villages favor while he helps me marry you." Garth explained.

"he doesn't seem the type to make deals with garth.." Dauwn mentioned but Garth shrugged her mention off.

"we made sure we will be true to the deal, where do you think I got Naru from?" Garth asked

"the white lion?! He's where you got the cat from?" Dauwn asked astonished

"now enough chatter, you will wait here till the ceremony is ready." Garth instructed

the next moment was surprising for Garth as Dauwn raised her fist and punched him square in the face. the force knocked him back to the ground. Dauwn took the opportunely to run out the door with the vikings who were at the door ran after her.

_

"so your saying that those vikings bastards came here and took Dauwn?" Nano said running his hand down his face and sighs deeply. he looked to his siblings who were also in grave saddened.

Muu stood on the far side of the room, "I know you don't trust the citizens of Reim but you must believe that we've come to help you."  
Nano looked up at him with doubt.  
"Lo'lo and Aladdin went ahead to save her." Muu stated

"Lo'lo?" nano quietly said to himself. Luria went to nano  
"I believe them, Nano. her friends wouldn't lie." she said to reassure her brother. Nano looked to Myrui who gave a silent nod as well.

the room went silent as nano said his answer. he rose from his seat.  
"let's go save my little sister."


	16. Reunited

Lo'lo, Daylight and Aladdin all dropped secretly by a set of rocks, just outside the village. the village was square in the middle of this one rock island with the island behind surrounded by sea and no other village around, it's no wonder they raided for supplies. they couldn't really charge into the front as a giant wall blocked any who wanted to get in with guards on top.

Aladdin observed the area from their hiding place, "ok, I remember seeing-" before Aladdin could finish his sentence he saw lo'lo ready to charge, lo'lo was just out of their rock's hiding spot when Aladdin got in front of him stopping him from charging. "wait Lo'lo!"

"what?" Lo'lo looked down, "All I need to do is charge in there, get Dauwn and ask her out on another date." he said going step by step in his head.  
"the others are suppose to arrive soon and if we go charging in there, not only will the guards know who we came for but the others will have a hard time getting in." Aladdin explained

Lo'lo was dumbfound but pretty annoyed that this kid thought of all that. he sighed "alright, what do you suggest, kid?"  
"what I was going to say was that I saw a hole on the other side of the wall, we can sneak in through that way." he said. Lo'lo had to give it to Aladdin; he was smarter then Lo'lo was at that age.

so without much trouble the three made their way around to where Aladdin saw the hole which he easily climbed in. just as the kid said, the village was just on the other side of the hole.  
"I wonder how this didn't get discovered." Lo'lo scratched his head.

Aladdin shrugged his shoulders "let's not question it."  
unfortunately only Lo'lo and Aladdin were able to fit through. daylight was to big to fit in the hole. "sorry, girl your gonna have to wait outside." Lo'lo said lightly.  
Daylight neighed sadly knowing she couldn't follow.  
"Do us a favor and wait for my captain and your family." L'o'lo told her with a smile as he reached out to her and gave daylight a gentle pat on the head, "looks like I got to ride you after all." Lo'lo laughed lightly as he watched the horse run off.

Aladdin got a hiding place when he saw to people walking towards where they were. "Lo'lo people are coming!" Aladdin whispered to Lo'lo.  
seeing this Lo'lo grabbed Aladdin by the head and carried him to a more hidden place.  
"where do you think Dauwn is?" Lo'lo asked  
Aladdin looked around then notice the giant building that looked like a small castle. "maybe there?" he pointed to the castle.

they were about to make there way to the building when they heard commotion from the guards. one solider went running to where four men were stationed.  
"the prisoner has escaped!" one of the guards said, he had came to gather fighting arms.  
two warriors got up and went off to stop the prisoner from escaping.

"is it the girl from the main land village?" one of the two remaining Guard asked.  
the man who came for the warriors nodded. once the two guards were alone they began to talk about something that set everything off in lo'lo's head.  
"this is ridiculous, why are we even doing this? if that Garth wants to marry that Dauwn, they could just marry in secret." the second Guard scowled.

"well our new Chief is the one who brought her here." the warrior "you best follow the new chiefs instructions."

the word 'Married' rang in Lo'lo head, Aladdin's face was pouring in sweat as he slowly and nervously looked up at Lo'lo to see his reaction. Lo'lo had a blank face which Aladdin couldn't see any type of emotion. although many emotions were swimming through his body trying to reach the top of his mind, confusion, jealousy, shocked finally the two feelings reached the top of lo'lo's head. Heartbreak and fury! his face twisted into one of a ferocious animal, he bared his teeth like they were fangs and his eyes grew sharp as a deadly predator. he fought hard to keep the tears from falling down his face.  
Lo'lo walked forward to the guards with Aladdin unable to keep him in place. the guards turned their heads where they met the eyes with a furious Fanalis.

"OH NO!" Aladdin cried as the next seconds were filled with screams of terror and roaring of Lo'lo. Aladdin ran after the crazed fanalis who was running on all fours killing the warriors who came at them.  
this seriously put a pin in their plans

* * *

while Lo'lo was causing chaos in the village Dauwn was hiding from guards who were looking for her. she crouched down behind a shelf as some viking warriors were searching the room. she knew where the exit was but she couldn't leave yet. Dauwn needed to get her djinn equip back.  
"Did you find her?" Garth asked coming into the room.

the vikings shook their head, Garth sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. one of the vikings asked "why are you so interest in marrying this girl anyways. you say your in love with her but you complain on how annoying she is."

Garth glanced up at the vikings and sighed, "fools. have you ever wondered about the heart on her forehead?" he asked and went on "I never thought about it since I thought it was a tattoo but I learned quite some time ago that she's part of a species long gone."

what? what was he talking about? Dauwn became confused and silent as she rubbed her little heart that was on her forehead gently.

"I read in a scroll that the heart grants power when a Syrin is married. then the heart will grant that power to their spouses. with that power, I'll increase the knuna territory when I'm in charge. plus..I'd be lying if I said that it wasn't a dream of mine." he finish.

"well no argument there." the viking had to agree on Dauwn's beauty. Dauwn herself couldn't wrap her head around it. did he just call her a Syrin and what does her heart do with anything? she was so confused she almost didn't hear shouts coming from outside. the three vikings and Garth look outside to see Lo'lo causing chaos.  
"damn! he came for her!" Garth looked to the warriors "find her quick, I'll deal with that brute.." he says as he wonders off.

Dauwn shoot her head up, 'he came for her?', her family and Aladdin must be here to save her.

"why do we listen to him?" one of them said as Garth left.  
"actually Malence said to put up with him for now." the smaller one said "I think even he doesn't like that spoiled brat."

Dauwn watched as they left, she'll have to join up with them later. she needed her metal vessel. Running down the hallway she eventually came across a large door which she swung open without thinking, bad mistake, when she opened the door multiple eyes fell on Dauwn.  
it was the mess hall. Dauwn's eyes darted at all the viking warriors all over the room at the tables, now getting up and slowly moving towards her. "hey" she smiled awkwardly as the vikings closed in on her. "...so..how's my wedding cake?"

* * *

outside Lo'lo was crushing the skulls of the vikings at charged at him, not one could get close enough to him. when the cost was currently clear seemed to be clear for the moment Aladdin finally got in front of Lo'lo tears swelling in his eyes  
"SPOT IT, Lo'lo!" Aladdin yelled

"OUT OF THE WAY, ALADDIN!" Lo'lo yelled back.

"your taking this too far!" he shot back

"they deserve it! their a bunch of murdering band of raiders!" Lo'lo argued

"not all of them are!" Aladdin shouted as he pointed at the huts.  
Lo'lo looked at where he was pointing at. the fierce look flooded away when he saw normal citizens made up of children, women and elders all of them looking terrified of Lo'lo, some children were evening crying when they watched a man squeeze the heads on their fathers.  
knowing this know Lo'lo's body relaxed and was replaced with shame. "I know your mad lo'lo. I want to see miss Dauwn as well but we gotta think smarter about this instead of being angry about it." Aladdin scolded

Lo'lo let out a sigh, again he was being told by a little kid. it was a real blow to his pride. "now, come on! this way!" Aladdin ran off in a different direction with Lo'lo following him. the two ran through the rows of huts and houses, as they ran a large number of footsteps were followed behind and ahead of them.

"Damn I think they're gonna surround us!" Lo'lo called out Aladdin made a quick turn down a corner away from the approaching foot steps ahead with Lo'lo behind him. Aladdin had himself and Lo'lo cut many corners to get away from approaching footsteps until Aladdin ran into someone with Lo'lo following right into Aladdin and who ever they ran into. Lo'lo and Aladdin looked up to see who it was, their worried/battle ready expressions turned into joy when they saw who it was.  
"DAUWN!" they exclaimed happily.

Dauwn was there rubbing her hair and looked up at the sound of her name "Aladdin! Lo'lo!" seeing both of her friends there made her heart glow..liberality a tiny light illuminated in her forehead heart, only Aladdin seemed to notice it.

"Dauwn, your ok!" Lo'lo rushed past Aladdin and pulled Dauwn into a tight hug  
the wind was knocked out of her by the impact even though she couldn't really breath by the tight hug she couldn't but smile as hugged him back. Aladdin smiled seeing the two embrace.  
Getting up on their feet Lo'lo began his apology "Dauwn, I am so sorry about that night. if I had just stayed a little longer this wouldn't-"  
"no I should be the one who's sorry. I didn't tell you that i could have brought you home earlier and instead I kept you around for myself.." Dauwn replied

"Dauwn..." he made a little smile. "I loved staying there with you. I wasn't exactly complaining much." Lo'lo exhaled deeply. "I just overreacted."  
"and I was being selfish brat." she smiled back  
Lo'lo lifted up his fist midway "friends?"  
Dauwn lifted her own and pressed her fist into his making a light fist bump "friends."  
Aladdin gave Lo'lo a light push

Lo'lo looked down on him for just a moment then he remembers. "oh, right. Dauwn, I want to tell you.." Lo'lo took a deep breath, " I love you, heart head."  
Dauwn blacked out for a moment before she snapped back and made a big gasp, blushing madly.  
"and I want to ask if you wanna go another date with me?"  
Dauwn said nothing for a while making lo'lo worry of her answer. Dauwn looked on the ground for something then took a step on a rock to reach Lo'lo's eye level "I'd like that." she said smiling this made Lo'lo smile widely. Lo'lo closed his eye and leaned in expecting this is where they kiss but he felt Dauwn's nose tip touched his, he opened his eyes to see she'd pressed her nose into his. Lo'lo made a light eye roll as they shared a soft Eskimo kiss.

"awe, well ain't that just..so darn cute.." a deep voice came from behind them. "it makes me want to throw up my lunch." the three turned to see Malence behind him was a number of warriors thought not one matched Mal in height and weight.

Lo'lo stood in front of Aladdin and Dauwn as a protective gesture "oh look, he has my metal vessel." Dauwn chimed up pointing at the stick.  
Aladdin took notice of the metal vessel and the other thing in his hand. "uh and he's got something else."  
Dauwn's eyes went wide as she realised what it was "you didn't..!"  
"oh you mean this?" Malence held up, to Dauwn's horror, Garth's severed head. "what do you say boy?" Mal spoke to the head he held, "are you happy to see them together? probably not." he said to himself amused.

"oh, how it was so funny to see his face when I ripped his head off like a piece of weed. when I met the boy is was easy for us to make a deal that would satisfy us both. I get power over a village and he gets the girl." he explained "I even gave him my precious white lion as a 'trust me' gift."  
all three of them narrowed their eyes "so you back stabbed him in the end for what mister?" Aladdin asked darkly

Malence smirked "I use going to upload my end of the bargain but seeing his plan was failing, I jumped the ship." Malence told Aladdin as he tossed away Garth's head off to the side. "after your taken care off, we'll just sail to the knuna village to 'take' what he offered us."

"blah, blah,blah!" Lo'lo interrupted "I don't really care about the deals you made. let's just get this started!" he called out with a smile on his face as he ran towards Malence.

Dauwn and Aladdin watched as Lo'lo reared his fist and unleashed a punch to connect with mal's face. to Lo'lo shock Mal moved his head to the side. Lo'lo had missed his target for the first time in ages. A smile spread a across mal's face as it was his turn. the force hit Lo'lo's right cheek. the power of the punch was enough to send lo'lo flying back towards the ground. "Lo'lo!" Dauwn and Aladdin exclaimed in worry.

Getting up in a half sit Lo'lo looked at Mal in surprise then it changed into an amused smirk. looks like this guy isn't like the ordinary men after all.  
"Alright.. A real challenge!" Lo'lo smiled widely as he pounced at Mal, at first Mal attempted to use Dauwn's staff, giving it a swing.

Lo'lo dodged just in time to get a returned a punch to Malence's left cheek. Lo'lo's strength forced Mal to fly through the air, skidding to his warriors who were in shock.

"Chief!" the warriors attempted to help him up but Mal shoved them off. during his flight down Malence had dropped Dauwn's staff. taking the opportunity Lo'lo grabbed the metal vessel as tossed it  
"Heart head, catch!" Lo'lo called out

unfortunately Dauwn messed to catch it and it hit her squarely in the head knocking her over. luckily Aladdin was there to give her back up.

"Damn it! get that staff back!" Malence ordered "Leave the Fanalis to me!"

"har-har infigar!" aladdin shouted a black of flame shot out at the group of the vikings charging at the two.  
Dauwn tapped the incoming vikings with the tip of her staff making the individual teleported to somewhere else. "look out Dauwn!" Aladdin called out  
Dauwn spun around to block a hammer swing.

a crack appeared on the staff. Aladdin became worried about her staff breaking Dauwn had ruined her metal vessel. however Dauwn seemed to be smiling. she squeezed tight on the staff cracking the bamboo entirely.

"thanks, you finally got my metal vessel free." Dauwn chimed.  
the bits and pieces of the bamboo flaked off revealing a brilliant golden staff covered in jewels. Dauwn used the staff in a much more effective way now that the wooden coat was off. Aladdin smiled at this, so the real metal vessel was in the bamboo.

"hey Dauwn! you have teleportation, can't you get us outta here once we get to Daylight?" Aladdin asked as he evaded the vikings.  
"I'm not sure, that would be four of us and my magoi is low right now!" she replied.  
Lo'lo turned his head as he tossed Malence threw the air towards a hut, "ah! your completely useless with that thing!" Lo'lo shouted out.

"shut up, Lo'lo! there's also the chance I might mess up and teleport all of us including the vikings back to the village!" Dauwn yelled back  
"guys, this isn't the time!" Aladdin butted in  
"fine!" Dauwn shunned lo'lo from her sight in a pout.  
"oh no you don't, I ain't letting this thing up, Dauwn just try teleporting us out!" Lo'lo shouted "these vikings are honestly swarming us!"  
"oooohh! Fine!" Dauwn cried out "I was just a little lazy.."  
"Dauwn!" Aladdin and Lo'lo shouted with that Dauwn focused her energy and activated her Djinn equip. Lo'lo looked at Dauwn's form for the first time "Damn.." as soon as that left his mouth. a viking took the opportunity to hit Lo'lo with his axe, the axe pierced his shoulder.  
Lo'lo roars in pain by the burn he felt, Lo'lo then grabbed the man and tossed him over a cliff that allowed the village to out of the east sea.

"oh! I don't think I'll have the time to try it!" Dauwn squeaked as she hit a warrior that ran at her screaming.  
it didn't take long for the three to get surrounded again. it seemed bleak until a neighing can be heard above it was daylight coming in hot with Muu in his djinn equip form, Myron who was being carried by daylight and Nano in his djinn equip form, nano was covered in fur and had the appearance of an ape type creature.  
"Captain!" Lo'lo called out.  
"it's your brother, Dauwn!" Aladdin said next  
"that girl... managed to ride daylight while it took you three weeks to accomplish." Dauwn commented to Lo'lo which lo'lo shot her a deathly look.

a large snow storm rolled in suddenly as Nano swooped in, the blasts was very cold as the bitterness of the stinging winds hit their faces, Aladdin hugged himself tightly, he wasn't use to this type of cold plus he wasn't dressed for it. Dauwn thought quickly and used her feathers to shield Aladdin from the blasts of wind. Lo'lo in turn shielded Dauwn from the cold blasts of wind.  
the vikings were struggling to stay put but an unseen force, Muu, was making quick work of the vikings.

it wasn't long before Dauwn ran out of magoi and returned to normal but the three stayed huddled until a small rope dropped to them.  
"Don't just stand there! climb up!" Myron called out.

Aladdin went up first. Dauwn second climbed up after him. Lo'lo was set to climb up but a force knocked him into the bank of fog that came with the blizzard created. "Lo'lo!" Dauwn called out for him.  
in the air the four scanned the area, it was hard to see anything as there were three in combat. but Lo'lo was in a struggle with the deadly Malence.

Malence had Lo'lo in a head lock, "don't think your leaving us so soon! I'll make your woman cry, fanalis!"

Malence began to push Lo'lo to the edge of the cliff. Lo'lo broke free and gave Malence a good right hook as he returned the push shove to get Malence to fall of the cliff, this time Mal was pushing back at Lo'lo.  
Lo'lo loved to battle it's true but Malence was different, no one messed with his girl! taking advantage of the shoving contest Lo'lo maneuvered to lift Malence above his head and shoulders, then tossing him off the cliff. Lo'lo tried to look over the edge only to be met with a kick that flew upwards.

Lo'lo got up from the ground, Malence's calm cruel eyes from earlier was now replaced by a furious look matched Lo'lo's own in terms of animalistic. though of course it takes more then that to intimidate him! he shot a punch to malence's gut, only to be met with a fury of an assault as Malence punches almost claw like at lo'lo. Lo'lo was now also in a frenzy of his own.

the two matched blow for blow, the snowy winds stinging the bruises they got but they weren't backing down. finally Lo'lo got a foot in, kicking Malence away.

Malence made a deep laugh. "you having fun, Fanalis!?"

Lo'lo made a wide smile "more then you know!" Lo'lo then roared as he jumped forward into battle once more.

Muu's djinn then had reached his limit as he returned to normal but this left him vulnerable, if it weren't for Nano's blizzard covering him though his cover also didn't last as Nano's djinn form also pretty much hit it's limit. the blizzard cleared as Nano returned to normal. when the cover was gone all eyes all turned to Lo'lo and Malence in a stare down, the two were heavily panting.  
the two ran at each other for the final blow.

Malence ran at Lo'lo like a wild animal that's when Lo'lo skidded underneath him, guiding Malence to go over the cliff with his strength. there was a yell before a big splash.

a silence ran over the village, their new chief was just tossed over the cliff like it was nothing. "let that be a lesson to all! the vulka village is now under the protection of the reim empire! now everyone leave with your families and leave or face the wrath of the empire!" Muu called out. this was enough to get the viking resistance to ran away in panic, load up the boats and leave. the warriors had no choice but to leave with out the leader of the band defeated.

nano sighed and lowered his sword, "let's go home."


	17. a new road opens

"So that's it then?" Nano asked while looking at Titus, the new magi of the Reim empire.

Titus nodded "yes. since we cannot fully let go of the knuna village as it was apart of reim empire for the years it was built but I wanna fix this mess that our predecessors started. so instead we will not only buy the spices you sell but other goods such as furs and furniture." Nano nodded as he got up from his seat.

it has been 5 months since Dauwn's rescue and a lot has happened. the heads of Knuna had to be fined for planning a kidnapping and selling goods to vikings. the Reim empire and Vulka village began to make an agreement. the great summit of the three nations has taken place, who knows had taken place at the summit. it was all a very hectic few weeks.

this however didn't bother Lo'lo and Dauwn much, the two sat on top of the empire's capital palace. thanks to Daylight taking them out there. Dauwn leaned her head against Lo'lo's shoulder.

"So how was Aladdin?" she asked

"oh you know him, he's doing good." Lo'lo replied "Kid's, really trying to get the sindra and kou empire to cease all wars between them. tch, good luck with that."  
Dauwn gulped "no kidding. what you told me about what happened at the summit is really nerve wrecking.." 

"Yea, it was probably best you stayed here with my little sister. thanks for doing that by the way." Lo'lo mentioned  
" no problem. she's a fun play mate." Dauwn laughed  
"Yea, the kitchen mentioned how you two stole the cookies that the chiefs made. nice one." he joined in the laugh.

Dauwn quieted down "still...I wish I could have gone, I would have liked to see Aladdin again."

"yea I know. " lo'lo rubbed Dauwn's shoulder softly.

She thought about the events after Dauwn was looked at by the nurses. she kept her word and brought Aladdin to a port where he can catch a ship to sindra. She would have gone all the way but Dauwn didn't have the energy to do so. Aladdin understood however and thanked Dauwn for everything, stating he had lots of Fun with her and lo'lo. saying that the two reminded him of his friends Alibaba and Morg, maybe that's why he liked spending those weeks with Lo'lo and Dauwn. now Aladdin couldn't wait to see his two beloved friends again at the thought of them.  
Dauwn smiled, thanking Aladdin and reminding him to visit sometime. she was sad to see her little friend go but he was a Magi and had important things to do. 

as for Lo'lo and Dauwn's relationship over the passed months the two really have gotten more close. this date was just one out of a series of dates the two been on. right now Lo'lo was wearing the tiger coat that he won in that pepper bet months ago. Lo'lo doesn't wear much coats since he says he feels restraint in tight clothing but he will wear the tiger coat on occasions. 

Dauwn looked out beyond the horizon. "Lo'lo? this might be a strange question.."  
"Like you haven't asked weird questions?" he joked  
Dauwn chuckled "I'm serious." she got a little quiet. "Do you have wonder if there's still some lands out there to explore?"  
"hm?" Lo'lo thought but not for long. "Probably, but even if there was I'm happy staying here." He admitted "but why do you ask?"

"well I been to a lot of places in this world now that I got to see reim but there's gotta be more to this world then the Reim, Kou, and sindra." Dauwn mentioned but Lo'lo didn't seem that interested  
"probably but I don't know why your interested in that." Lo'lo mentioned 

"what can I say, I love the adventure." Dauwn retorted playfully 

soon after the two got down from the roof. Lo'lo gave a hand to help dauwn but it seemed unnecessary as Dauwn jumped from ledge to ledge without fear.  
Lo'lo watched her and smirked while letting out a "hmph!"  
he followed her to the ground where Myron and Muu were are the bottom. 

"hey, Cap, your back." Lo'lo said as his feet touched the ground 

"yes. we got back a minute ago actually." Muu said with a smiled 

Myron was looking up where they came from, "what were you two doing on the roof?" 

"none of your business what we do, Myron." Lo'lo snarked only for Myron to snark back. both Muu and Dauwn rolled their eyes.  
"come on, Lo'lo. let's take off." Dauwn said. 

Lo'lo huffed "fine." 

as the two walked down to their next destination Muu watched them as they left, Dauwn gave a small shove only for Lo'lo to give her a return shove. next thing dauwn knew she ended up in a pile of hey, the fanalis then had to run from an angry dauwn. he made a small sigh, catching myron's attention. she looked at him for the second.  
"you know it wouldn't hurt to look for a girl too you know." she suggested in a monotone toned voice.

"huh?" muu looked to his sister "oh no, I'm fine." 

Myron just raised an eyebrow only for Muu to shrug off the look "let's just go back inside. I need to meet with titus for the court meeting."  
sighing, all myron could do was follow her brother inside. 

it was around midday when Dauwn and Lo'lo were in the middle of the market looking at the trinkets people were selling. a small voice called out "big bro!"  
it was a voice the two knew well. the two turned to see lo'lo's little sister.  
"little sis. there you are." lo'lo picked the young girl up to place her on his shoulders. 

the young fanalis continued to ride on lo'lo's shoulders as they walked through the streets.  
"say lo'lo." Dauwn grabbed the attention of the big guy  
"yeah? what is it?" 

"can we head to the river for a second." Dauwn asked 

Lo'lo's little sister gasped "can we? can we?" 

Lo'lo gave a smile at his sister's eagerness "sure why not." 

not a few moments later Dauwn and Lo'lo were sitting by the river in the reim capital with fishing poles in hand. not that they would catch anything it was just out of habit. Lo'lo's little sister was not to far playing in the river.  
"uhm..I uh.." dauwn stammered at first but Lo'lo listened carefully as he often does in silent way. 

"I wanted to tell you this earlier but...i didn't know how to explain it." Dauwn began. "some things have been happening lately." 

Lo'lo asked "like what?" as he watched his lure bob in the water. 

"well lately my forehead it's been..burning." Dauwn started as she continued, the fanalis eyes shifted to her.  
"it that it?"

Dauwn shook her head "no that's not it. I don't do these things and I don't know how they happen but things around float, I lift things without touching them and oh yea a beam shot from the heart on my forehead." she explained as best she could but lo'lo didn't get what she was freaking out about. 

"magicians do their magic or what's it all the time. they float objects and shoot beams too. so it's nothing to be worried about." Lo'lo said but Dauwn responded 

"i'm not a magician, i never trained in magic nor do i have magical parentage. plus this has never happened before in my life, these magic tricks don't work when I try focusing on it. so i couldn't really convince my sis and bro that these magic is happening to me.." Dauwn said concern but she looked at Lo'lo who had his eyes shut 

"ah!" Dauwn exclaimed annoyed as she elbowed his cheek. he jolted his eyes open 

"gah! I was listening!" he snapped at her with annoyance. "so your becoming a wizard big deal." 

"Lo'lo!" she lashed to get his attention and when he did look at her, his eyes softened when he saw her fearful expression. "i'm scared.." 

Lo'lo didn't say much but he took this time to gently pull Dauwn in, keeping his hand around her waist. Dauwn leaned her head against his chest.  
"sorry." he muttered "..is there more you wanna tell me?" 

"well yea." Dauwn said quietly. "I overheard my sister and brother talking. I usually don't ease drop on my siblings but i heard my name being spoken about so i got curious and i listened in. that's when i heard them say something about...real parents." that one word and Lo'lo understood what she was getting at. 

"whoa, Dauwn are you saying your adopted?" Lo'lo asked 

Dauwn thought for a moment "uhh I think so..i trying hinting at the subject but they didn't catch on to it."

Lo'lo thought for a moment then looked back to dauwn. "so..what did they say exactly." 

"well-" Dauwn was about to say but a voice called out from behind. 

"miss Dauwn?"

the two turned around to see Titus along with Muu. "Captain, magi." Lo'lo said in surprise as the two got up. the look on their faces told them that this wasn't a friendly visit.  
"we got into a bit of a situation." titus explained. Dauwn looked more worried expect for lo'lo. 

"we have a bit of a problem.." Titus said nervously.  
"it's best we move to the inside of the palace." muu suggested. 

with a nod Dauwn gave a side hug to lo'lo and was about to tag along with the two when titus turned to lo'lo "I'd like you to come as well Lo'lo."  
this came as a surprise to the two of them but there was no point in arguing. Calling to his little sister about the change before heading into the palace. 

when the two reached a private room they were surprised who was there. "Nano?" Dauwn said in surprise "what are you doing here?" 

"it's an important matter." Nano said. he looked to Titus and Muu to explain. 

Titus sighed "we received messages..two from very opposing kingdoms."  
"one of them is from Sindra," muu started "and the other is from the Kou empire."  
"it seems Lo'lo's ..discovery as spread out in rumours." Titus said. 

"The discovery of two more new metal users is a big threat in their eyes.." Muu explained 

"This is what I feared would happen with the aliment with the Reim empire." Nano went on "we stayed out of these wars among kings by keeping to ourselves."  
"according to sinbad 'keeping a secret metal vessel from our alliance is a great violation of our agreement." muu sighed "I knew he'd take advantage of our agreement in some way.."

"And why are we threatened by that sinbad? " lo'lo asked

Muu sighed "It's not just sinbad's sindra that's worrying. we also got word from the kou empire."

"and what do they say?" Dauwn asked secondly.

"well it's not the metal vessels that they reached to us about. I don't think prince Ren Kouen nor the empress care for two new metal vessel users in the Reim empire." Titus answered  
"mostly because they don't see it as a big change." Muu add but went on. "No, what they wrote to us about, was the strange pink magic wave that happened to 5 months ago..during lo'lo's stay at the valka village."

it was a moment before the pair remembered the night they realised they were in love, they did recall the pink ring bursting out of Dauwn's head.  
"It didn't do any harm to anyone by all means but that wave went right over the Reim empire and straight onto the route of the Kou empire. while it didn't do any damage, the kou empire wishes to know what we were thinking." Muu explained

"you mean they demand to know if it was a warning attack, huh? " lo'lo commented. "why didn't they ask us directly at that summit?"  
"well considering the topic their wasn't time to probably talk about other matters." Titus said.

"i can deal with Sinbad's blabbering easily, " Muu spoke again "but we can't really reply to the kou empire because we didn't produce that magic wave, it came from the valka village. so we want to ask where it came from." he required

lo'lo and Dauwn looked at each other , Dauwn was hesitant to say but leave it to lo'lo to speak without giving a damn "we were on a date.." he mentioned avoiding the glaring eyes of nano. "and we were about to-"  
Dauwn cut him off "not important!"

Muu and Titus had to chuckle slightly. "fine. when I noticed Dauwn's forehead was glowing.."  
"her head was glowing?" Titus asked as he and his Fanalis guard tried to picture Dauwn with a glowing head.  
"well not her head exactly. it was the little heart on her forehead that was glowing." lo'lo finished 

nano's face dropped. Dauwn spoke out "I couldn't really see what was happening but all that came next was a pink magic wave that burst out."  
"man, was my ears ever ringing when that happened. i was super close to you.." lo'lo commented 

"so you don't know what that wave was ether.." Muu pondered  
Titus sighed "this doesn't help us to explain that wave." 

nano spoke up. "I'll write to the kou empire. the reim empire shouldn't be held responsible for what came from my village."  
"are you sure?" titus asked worriedly 

"yes. I can just write that it was a uncontrollable accident." nano said  
"you know they wouldn't buy that." muu said  
"but it is the truth." nano insured. 

"is that all?" lo'lo asked sounding a little bored

Titus smiled at lo'lo "not entirely." said Titus "we have a little concern with Sinbad making his way to vulka village to..'talk'. we want you, lo'lo, and a few others to be stationed at Vulka village for a bit."

this was a shock for lo'lo but when he looked to Muu, who gave him a nod, he smiled. "alright. if it's what you want, i don't mind protecting the village for a bit." lo'lo didn't hesitant to say at the moment.  
"that's great. " Titus said happily "that will be all." 

the party was about to exist when nano spoke up "Dauwn, Lo'lo, can I speak to you both for a moment?"  
the two looked to him then to titus and muu who motioned that it was ok, and with that Dauwn and Lo'lo went back into the room.  
closing the door dauwn turned to nano. "what is it, Nano?" dauwn asked "this is the first you asked to talk in a while."  
some guilt crept onto nano's face "it's true and i fear I have made a mistake.." 

"oh you apologising for calling me 'shit'" Lo'lo chimed in a mockingly cheeky tone  
"Don't push it. your still a man child. " nano slyly said with Lo'lo making a growl  
"Boys!" dauwn interrupted 

Nano sighed "Anyways. I made a mistake by..keeping it to myself. your brother and sister said I should tell you since we were so close.."  
Dauwn blinked "tell me what?" 

"..your adopted Dauwn.." nano admited

Dauwn's world blank, there is was! the thing she was wondering about and wishing it was true. lo'lo said aloud "I knew there was something up with dauwn and the rest of you!"  
"yes. it was obvious to everyone that dauwn seemed out of place but for our family we didn't hear the whispers and thought there wasn't anything wrong." nano began to explained "our parents were going to tell you when it was time but they died before then. the secret would have remained secret for our life times.."  
"..so how did you find out?" Dauwn finally asked

"our grandparents told me, luria, myrui shortly after I was made chief." nano explained  
Dauwn spoke out loudly "you all knew! why didn't one of you tell me!? i know luria and myrui said you should tell me but if you didn't. why didn't they-" 

"I ordered them not to tell.." nano said ashamed. "I didn't want to believe it was true that you weren't truly related, so I delayed it and delayed it until..i became a shut in.." 

Dauwn made put like face and walked over to nano. both guys wonder what she'll do until dauwn recoiled and punched nano's arm with all her might. nano recoiled in pain "OOW!" he shouted holding his arm  
"that's for keeping it a secret for so long. I thought you grew to hate me for some reason.." Dauwn said. 

"It was never that, I still loved you, dauwn." Nano said "I'm so sorry. we all still love you."  
Dauwn rubbed her arm thinking "it explains a lot though.." 

Lo'lo was busy snickering to himself when nano got punch by his baby sister when a little question came to mind. "say since you said dauwn's adopted how did she came into the family?"  
nano turned to lo'lo "my parents were out on a hunting trip.. my mother was 9 months pregnant before she unfortunately miscarried and so dad wanted to take her out to get fresh air. they were walking until they heard crying. they followed the sound until they came upon a gruesome sight. a dead party with the only remaining survivor being Dauwn." he explained "the village didn't know about the miscarriage so it was easy to disguise Dauwn as the new born." he finished 

Dauwn had her mouth a gap while lo'lo continued to ask "and her party did they have ...hearts on their foreheads or did just her parents.."  
"they all had hearts upon their foreheads, all had light skin and blonde hair. even the few children had hearts on their forehead." Nano finished 

"so that means..I have a kind?" Dauwn asked amazed  
nano nodded "just as the fanalis."  
"and how do you know this?" lo'lo asked  
"because once our grandparents told us that, afterwords I researched on it and found their have been according in the home of the fanalis that their have been people with hearts upon their foreheads but now a days that have disappeared expect for .."  
"me." Dauwn finished "so why did you tell me this now."

"because myrui and luria told me about what you told them, and this recent activity had me realise that i couldn't keep it to myself any longer.." nano said. 

and that was the end of the conversation, the three were in a silence after that Nano was teleported by Dauwn back to the vulka village, Dauwn stayed behind in Reim to help lo'lo and the few fanalis get ready to head on to the vulka village. but manly it was to keep away from her village for a while. all her life she thought she was apart of her family, sure she had a heart but people have defects. 

* * *

later that night when the stressfull day was over, Dauwn was panting heavily as Lo'lo grunted and moaned loudly on top of her. Lo'lo had noticed her deep in thought look and had kept her busy all day to keep her mind off things, including doing a sweaty activity during the night to continue to keep her mind occupied. Dauwn was grateful for lo'lo's support and this currently isn't the first time they have done this activity but there was just something nagging on the back of her mind.  
but that thought was cut in half before a final moment of pleasure, after moaning out in satisfaction lo'lo rolled off panting. Dauwn herself was also in a bit of a panting mess.

Lo'lo glanced over to dauwn "you..still..thinking about this afternoon?" he asked in a panting breath  
Dauwn sighed in both pleasure and a bit of disappointed "yea. it's not that i ain't enjoying the attention i'm getting right now your definitly great as what your doing, it's just.."  
dauwn started off but lo'lo spoke "it's alright I get it, Dauwn. you were just told your apart of a possible extinct race and your adopted..but i'm pretty sure I was told along side you to give you this sort of attention."

Dauwn laughed "don't think nano had this activity in mind."  
"Best activity I could come up with." he went on jokingly.  
Dauwn sighed as she brought herself closer to Lo'lo, feeling his protective warmth. "you'll figure it all out." lo'lo said in a comforting tone.

Dauwn smiled in lo'lo's arms as the exhaustion came to her in waves, her eyes feel down in a heavy sleep. it wasn't long before her eyes shot open again by lo'lo's snoring.  
"wow, Aladdin sure wasn't kidding with his snoring." she chuckled to herself. 

but now that she was awake she began to think of her options. Dauwn was angry at nano for keeping it to himself but she was also intrigued. the only one of her species but she couldn't be the only one. perhaps she could look into it...yes..that is what she wanted to do..  
Dauwn looked to lo'lo "he's not gonna like what i have in mind though.."


	18. the beginning of it all

Miea yawned she got up the next morning. walking into the hallway to get break feast. ever since Dauwn came apart of their lived it was Miea's favor that Dauwn cooked her meals. no offence to her brother but he's cooking skills weren't the best. however she stopped when a yell came from her brother.

"you want to what?!" lo'lo shouted loudly "you want to leave?! why?"

huh? who's leaving? she peeked out from behind the corner. Dauwn was sitting down on her chair as lo'lo paced running his hands down his face.

"Dauwn." lo'lo started "your shocked at the story we were told yesterday. I understand but-"

"please Lo'lo. if you understand then you know why I want to do this." Dauwn said

"and what if you don't find anything?" he asked. "what if you go out there. by yourself i might had. and you get hurt badly.."

"I'll come back Lo'lo." Dauwn reassured him. "if I don't find anything I'll come back. if I get in trouble. I know you'll come for me."

Lo'lo scoffed "sounds like your being selfish again.."

"oh what? and Muu searching for more fanalis isn't selfish!" dauwn sat up and spat back.  
Lo'lo spun around like a rip in a aggressive manner, roaring only stopping inches from her face. Dauwn had a fire in her eyes as she looked at him with a fierce bravery. she didn't even flinch when Lo'lo came at her like last time.  
Lo'lo's angry expression dropped slowly into one of sadness as he went to the corner of their place, lo'lo leaned on it with his head hung low.  
"I don't wanna lose you..I almost did last time when we were apart.." lo'lo mentioned sadly.

Dauwn was silent until she could hear lo'lo's light sniffling, she went over to lo'lo. pressing herself against him. "I love you lo'lo. i'll always love you."

"yea I know. I love you too." he say as he turned her chin up to face him gently and leaned down to give her a soft kiss. "i'm sorry. I can be selfish too sometimes." he admitted "I know it's important to you and you should go find your people." he says turning to dauwn "no matter how painful it will be for me and possibly for your family when you leave." he says  
"oh they will but they're use to it by now." Dauwn said sadly "this time won't be different.."

"hey." he snapped as he got her to turn her attention to him. "it will be different. i'd like to have a family with you someday so can you promise to stay..when you come back."  
Dauwn looked to him wide eyed. "lo'lo.."

she felt his arms wrap around her waist having Dauwn giggle. "it's the only way i'm letting you go. promise you'll come back to stay with your family..and me." Lo'lo asked of her  
Dauwn was silent then she looked to him " I promise I'll come back and stay next time..only for you." she cooed  
"and your family. I know your mad at them right now but you'll miss them on the road." lo'lo said to her.

dauwn sighed "yea. I always miss them.."  
"then let's get you going on the road. where will you be heading first?" lo'lo asked. he finally realised her from his embrace.  
"well first I want to go to the village and get daylight then to the big libraries i went too to see if i can find anything then go from there." Dauwn said as she picked up a already made bag.

a small voice chimed in "Miss Dauwn?" they looked down to see lo'lo's little sister standing there. "are you going?" she asked  
dauwn sighed and knelled down "I am..it's something i need to do. but I'll miss you sweet pea."  
Meia handed Dauwn a small doll "here, Greeny will keep you safe." she said  
Dauwn gave a smile as she took a small bear from meia's hands. "thank you. I'll be back before you know it." dauwn said "and I'll make you those cookies you like so much."  
"yea!" meia cheered

dauwn looked up to lo'lo who was looking down, the expression he had was one of sadness. dauwn sighed and got up "I can send items to and back with my djinn. so will we write to each other?" she asked  
Lo'lo looked up and gave a smile "yea, I'll write to you every damn day."  
"lo'lo don't swear in front of your sister." Dauwn chimed. then she asked in a normal voice "but please swear lo'lo. while i'm gone, can you protect my village?"  
lo'lo nodded "I swear it. I'll look after the village with my life." he said  
"thank you." Dauwn smiled going over and giving him a kiss.

in a flash Dauwn teleported out of lo'lo's house and to who knows were. lo'lo fell silent with the new quietness that followed after she left. he was complete blank until a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.  
"i'm gonna miss her too." his sister began weeping.  
lo'lo sighed, he couldn't break down in front of his little sister. he gently hugged his sister back. "I will too."

in the far south east water of the kou empire, a pirate band sail laughing and drinking with their horde of treasure. it was a joyfully day until they was a loud thud. the men all gasp. the action brought the captain out  
"what was that?" the captain bellowed

"we don't know captain!" a crew mate replied

as the crew ran about trying to make sure the boat had not burst open a hole in the ship. in a flash shadows zipped in the sky, everyone looked up to see devilish dragon like shadows dropping onto the ship.  
the men all began to shout as these figures began to breath fires down onto the ship mates.

the captain began to below orders on the men. "go you scurvy men! fire at the devils."  
a splash was heard from behind the captain, he spun around taking out his sword out of his carrier when a large hand grabbed his wrist.  
"hello captain."

the captain looked up at the large figure with blue hair and a sly smirk "permission to come aboard." Malence laughed as he through down a might swing of his hand.


End file.
